Variable Geometry
by Leo Dormiens
Summary: A love triangle. No wait! It's a love square.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Variable Geometry (1/?)  
  
Author name: Leo Dormiens  
  
Author email: leodormiens2000@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Warning: Non-explicit Shonen Ai  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A love triangle... No wait! It's a love square.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Takeshi Konomi. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author notes: Thanks to Abinikai and Jennifer M for their help.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
Tezuka was as close to furious as they'd ever seen him. "Show some spirit ! The competition season may be over, but that's no reason to let down your guard. And keep in mind that the regulars have to set a good example for the rest of the club."  
  
While speaking, the Seigaku Tennis Club captain swept his eyes on his team. Then he pointedly looked at Ryoma, who just stared back, looking mildly amused, as usual.  
  
Ryuzaki-sensei, the tennis coach, hid a knowing smile: of course; the kid did not mind the insinuation that he was childish and setting a bad example. After all, as the youngest member of the regular team, the little prodigy was the only one who could actually use his age as a justification for his behavior. Well, thankfully the rest of the team had the grace to look ashamed. The best way to get teenagers to cooperate was to threaten their ego. A thorough dressing-down from their captain, the ice king in person, in front of the rest of the tennis club ---and at least one third of the school, if you counted the admirers coming after class to watch them practice ---always brought results.  
  
She silently watched the boys get back to their assigned positions on the courts and then approached Tezuka, who was now discussing the new training menu with Inui. "Poor kids!" she said, though she obviously sounded too pleased to really mean it. "They'll miss your iron grip. In a few months, your last year at this school will come to an end and I'll be left all alone to discipline what will remain of this lazy bunch."  
  
Inui, playing assistant coach, sniggered while taking notes.  
  
"Maybe, if I could still rely on you, Inui," the coach complained, "but you'll leave at the same time as our captain. I don't have any idea how I'll manage the situation once all the current third-years are gone."  
  
"You've faced much worse," replied Tezuka, "I'm not worried. However, it is true that most of the best players are third years, and the level of the school team will suffer from their departure. Every year this particular problem arises, but this time it seems even more critical."  
  
Suddenly, both Ryuzaki-sensei and Tezuka turned to face Inui, as if he held in his ever-present notebook the answers to all their worries. Inui nervously pushed back the glasses on his nose. It certainly was quite flattering, to be acknowledged as the data bank of the tennis club; everyone seemed to think that nothing could escape his attention. However, data alone could not solve everything.  
  
"Let's face the facts," he finally said. "The players tend to obey better if the leader is stronger than them. Most of the time, captain, you don't have to raise your voice because they all admire you. But if you remove Fuji, Kawamura, Kikumaru, Oishi, and yourself Tezuka, the strongest among the remaining regulars is probably Echizen. And he's far too young, selfish, rebellious and unpredictable to be a potential leader. That leaves us with Momoshiro and Kaidoh. They're older, and both have an interesting potential, but they're almost as childish as our wonder boy. I tell you, Ryuzaki-sensei, you'd better pray that a clone of Tezuka transfers to this school at the beginning of next year."  
  
Hearing this last comment, the coach broke out in a sharp laughter, while Tezuka glared at Inui before walking to the courts to continue his practice. Ryuzaki-sensei followed, and stopped him by holding his arm.  
  
"One have to agree with Inui," she observed, "Kaidoh is a desperate case, but I sincerely think we could get somewhere with Momoshiro. Did you notice how the first years look up to him? He protects them from bullies, and helps them at every occasion. He could be a passable leader, if only he could acquire some dignity and a sense of responsibility."  
  
"Mmmh." agreed Tezuka, his gaze focused on Momoshiro. The second year was, as usual, making a fool of himself, trying to impress the schoolgirls gathered around the courts. The captain emitted a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Well," chuckled Ryuzaki-sensei, "I never said it would be easy! Anyway, we don't have any other option, so consider this to be your priority mission until the end of the school year."  
  
She could have said: Stop concentrating all your efforts on Echizen, it's not helping. But there was no need to be rude.  
  
"Understood." said Tezuka before picking-up his racket and resuming his practice match with Fuji.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
It was fun to watch as a third party, but when you had to cope with Momoshiro as your training partner, it was just irritating. Almost as irritating as trying to get Nanjiroh Echizen to play a real game of tennis with you.  
  
"Eh, Momo-senpai ! Stop showing off and play seriously!"  
  
"Don't get mad, Shorty," replied Momoshiro with a big, shit-eating grin. "It's not my fault if all these people adore me. Besides, I need a break."  
  
The second-year walked out of the court towards the bench, looking far too pleased with himself.  
  
Ryoma let out a disgusted moan. "When you fool around like this, you look exactly like him."  
  
Momoshiro, who had sprawled messily on the bench, suddenly sat upright, offended. He took a glance at Kaidoh, who was standing near the bench, drinking from a can.  
  
"How dare you insinuate that I, Momo-chan, bear even the slightest resemblance to that guy?!"  
  
Ryoma's facial expression went from annoyed to clearly amused. "Huh. In fact, I was talking about a relative, but."  
  
"That's better," answered Momoshiro, arms crossed in a challenging attitude. "You see, I'm not really fond of snakes."  
  
"Buzz off, Momoshiro," hissed Kaidoh.  
  
"The same to you, my dear" countered Momoshiroh, bowing in mock deference.  
  
But the bickering died as quickly as it started. Kaidoh was listening to the precious advice Inui was giving him about how to improve the Boomerang Snake technique. "Your precision is going down lately. Have you hurt your arm?"  
  
"No, it feels ok."  
  
"Still, you clench your racket too tightly, it's a sign that something's wrong. If you're experiencing stress or exhaustion, you'd better tell me, Kaidoh-kun. Your daily regimen is too demanding. We should discuss together how to reduce it progressively."  
  
"Sssssh.. It's not what you think."  
  
Inui opened his mouth to deliver carefully prepared arguments, but Ryoma's unexpected remark stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"But, Kaidoh-senpai, you don't know what I think. How can you be so sure I don't understand what's going on?"  
  
The only first year of the regular team possessed a remarkably clear, balanced and far-reaching voice for his age. Most of the time, he didn't have to raise it in order to be heard from afar. As one could expect, though he had spoken from the other side of the court, Kaidoh, Inui, Momoshiroh, and half the people around them turned to stare at him. And Ryoma, his dirtiest smirk fully in place, was nonchalantly checking the strings of his racket, enjoying the attention of his audience.  
  
Kaidoh audibly clenched his teeth, making all the stares shift towards him. His face was a menacing mask of rage.  
  
"You.you.!"  
  
"Watch out, Ryoma-kun!!!" screamed Sakuno from behind the railings, before covering her eyes with her hands.  
  
Ryoma ducked, fast enough to prevent the collision of his head with the can, but not enough to avoid the icy splash of grape-flavored soda.  
  
For a long and frighteningly silent moment, everyone froze in a stunned tableau. Momoshiroh was the first to react, breaking the tension. "What's wrong with you, Mamushi?" he exclaimed, now standing in full battle mode. "If you wanna pick up a fight, at least choose someone your age. Eh, where do you think you're going? I'm talking to you!"  
  
The two second-years started to run, one chasing after the other, and were soon out of sight.  
  
Fuji took a towel out of his sport bag and calmly walked to hand it to Ryoma. "You alright, Echizen?"  
  
"I'll survive," mumbled the boy from under the white fabric. "Thanks, Fuji- senpai."  
  
"What's the problem between you and Kaidoh?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Ryo.Ryoma-kun." Sakuno had come running, and kept staring helplessly at her little prince. She was visibly on the brim of tears.  
  
"How dare he treat you like that?! I'll kill him!!!" howled Tomoka, her face red and contorted. She took Ryoma by the wrist and yanked him forcefully across the courts, towards the exit. "Come on, Ryoma-sama, we have to rinse you hair or it'll be all sticky. Sakuno, are you following?"  
  
Along the way, they passed a bunch of schoolboys who involuntarily gave Ryoma an opportunity to escape. "All this fuss for nothing. the can didn't even touch him." murmured one of them.  
  
"That's it!!!" screeched Tomoka, leaping on the unsuspecting teenagers like an enraged tiger. "I'll kill you first, then I'll find that crawling freak and throw him in the incinerator alive!!!"  
  
From behind the tree where he took refuge, Ryoma heard Sakuno start to cry, four third-year students get mercilessly trashed by a first-year girl, and the team captain Tezuka order the players to resume the practice.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro, the first year friends of Ryoma, were away buying drinks when the small incident took place. The story that reached them, deformed by the spreading of gossip, could be summed up as, The Viper stabbed Echizen with a broken glass bottle.  
  
At the end of the day, when Inui called them to check that all the equipment had been taken care of, he was met with three identical panicked frowns.  
  
"Inui-senpai, you have to do something!" Horio said eagerly. "He's in real danger, and so are we."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Inui while counting the tennis ball baskets.  
  
"It's Ryoma-kun," moaned Katsuo. "He's so reckless, provoking that psychopath like that. Kaidoh-senpai's gonna get him, and then he'll go after us. You can't let that happen. We tried to speak to Momo-senpai, but he.hum, you don't want to know what he told us."  
  
Inui readjusted the glasses on his face. "Stop overreacting. Mamushi's always on a short fuse, but he's not that dangerous. In fact, he and Ryoma never acted like friends; they've been sending jibes at each other since the beginning. Why are you starting to worry now?" He paused, considering something. "True, it never got physical before. Usually Kaidoh reserves that for Momoshiro."  
  
The three first years drew in a circle to discuss something between them, and finally Horio addressed Inui again.  
  
"Senpai, we think.we're almost sure that Echizen recently learned something he's not supposed to know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
It was now Kachiro's turn to speak. He told Inui in a slightly shaky voice about how it all started.  
  
. ----------------  
  
Two days ago, at the end of practice, the first years were asked to clean up the shelves of the changing room. They were almost empty, since most club members had already changed and had headed home. In fact, only Kaidoh's bag remained. Kachiro and Katsuo, wary of their Senpai's temper, chose to clean around it rather than displace it. Seeing this, Arai told them not to fuss like that, and carelessly gripped the bag to put it on the bench on the other side of the small room, scattering books and pens on the floor. In a terrified frenzy, the first-years crouched to gather everything up, praying that Kaidoh wouldn't walk in just at that precise moment. On all fours beside the bench, Kachiro had then noticed that a small piece of paper was trapped under Ryoma's left foot, who was sitting at the end of the bench, lacing his shoes. At Kachiro's request, the young regular picked it up and frowned while studying it.  
  
"What's that. a crib?" he mumbled.  
  
The other boys looked at each other, immediately dismissing the idea that the proud and single-minded Kaidoh could resort to cheating during a test. The paper was a glossy, blue bookmark, with series of tiny figures written on its back in black ink. Bending over Ryoma to get a better look, Horio suggested, "Maybe the answers to a brain teaser or something. Anyways, we should put it right back and forget about it."  
  
Ryoma gave him a skeptical look. "Are you even sure this belongs to Kaidoh- Senpai?" he asked. "I didn't see it falling from his bag."  
  
"Well, this is definitely his handwriting," replied Arai, after a quick look. "Get a move on!" he added before leaving. "You first-years still have a lot to do."  
  
"Yes, Arai-Senpai!" answered Katsuo and Kachiro at the same time.  
  
Horio impatiently put the bag under Ryoma's nose. "Well, you heard him, put that back here. Eh, Echizen, do you hear me?"  
  
Ryoma was now staring at he figures with a shocked, puzzled expression on his face. "It can't be.How come." he mumbled incoherently.  
  
"What is it, Echizen-kun?" asked Katsuo, "You know what it means?"  
  
"Ah, it's.I.But WHY?"  
  
"You're not making sense" remarked Horio with a sigh "What the hell is this about?"  
  
Ryoma stayed silent for a while; then an amused half smile settled on his lips. "It seems some people really enjoy wasting their time."  
  
The others three boys waited for an explanation, but, as usual, the regular player did not judge it necessary to add anything.  
  
Growling, Horio shook the bag in front of Ryoma. "Echizen! Stop acting cryptic and drop that secret code ---or whatever it is ---in the bag. We don't have all day, and Kaidoh-Senpai may come in any minute now!"  
  
They stared, dumbfounded, as Ryoma neatly folded the bookmark in two and shoved it in the pocket of his school uniform.  
  
"Don't worry," he drawled, standing up to leave. "I'll give it to him myself."  
  
------------------  
  
.  
  
Inui was now scribbling furiously in his data notebook, looking like he just came across the scoop of the year. "And then what happened?" he asked the first-years, without taking his eyes from his work.  
  
Once more, Kachiro and Katsuo exchanged frightened glances.  
  
"Huh, to tell the truth." started Katsuo, "we thought Echizen wanted to keep it, for some reason. So we followed him."  
  
"He went straight to where Kaidoh-Senpai was doing some extra-practice!" continued Kachiro. "We couldn't hear what they said to each other from that distance, but Inui-senpai, you should have seen the look on Kaidoh-senpai's face when Ryoma-kun handed him that thing. For a moment, I thought he was having a heart attack!"  
  
Inui suddenly stopped scribbling, and stared pensively in the distance. He could easily remember how much Kaidoh had looked shaken when they met that evening in the small park Kaidoh often used for his after-school training. So, that's what was bothering him, huh? Quite interesting.  
  
He returned his attention to the boys fidgeting in front of him. "Any of you remember what was on the paper?"  
  
"Huh! It's so rude to invade other people's privacy," said Horio. "I didn't look at it."  
  
That comment earned him a withering look from Kachiro and Katsuo, and Inui's glasses gleamed in a very creepy way.  
  
"In fact, we had no way to know it was important, so we didn't pay much attention," offered Katsuo.  
  
"Mmh, I see." Inui was again lost in thought. "I must, at all costs, get my hand on this."  
  
As he walked away, scribbling frantically in his notebook, he heard Kachiro declare: "Too late to even try. As soon as Ryoma-kun had turned his back, Kaidoh-senpai borrowed a lighter from a third-year smoking near the court and burned it to ashes."  
  
Inui froze. "WHAT?!"  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
Kaidoh had believed the matter closed. Echizen, apart from staring at him with a puzzled expression several times a day, had made no move to speak about.the Thing. Three days, and Kaidoh had thought that maybe Echizen had just forgotten it, given it a rest, moved on to other stuff ---but of course he hadn't.  
  
His mother was getting worried; it was the second time this week he'd skipped dinner, and he heard his father and Hazue downstairs, joking about his sudden loss of appetite.  
  
"Maybe his tennis coach has put him on a diet, and he's ashamed to tell us," suggested his adorable little brother.  
  
"Mmh. looks like the result of an unhappy love life. Poor Kaoru doesn't seem to know how to deal with girls," replied his oh-so-caring father.  
  
What nonsense. The problem was, Kaidoh had been stupid enough to carry compromising stuff in his bag. Why the hell did he keep that damn memo anyway? He had known it by heart for a while now. If he told Inui the whole story, his senpai would probably say that, unconsciously, Kaidoh wanted to get in trouble.  
  
Yeah sure, his life wasn't messed up enough; He'd been trying to add some spice. That's how he came to be sitting in the dark, on the floor of his own room, praying to every single god he could think of for some way out of this situation. The brat was bluffing. He had to be, or else Kaidoh might as well go throw himself off a tall building right then.  
  
Kaidoh had to admit, sometimes even he couldn't read his own handwriting. The way he took notes was rather cryptic. There was little chance, if any, that Echizen deciphered it. On the other hand, if anyone could understand what it was about, it'd be him.  
  
Anyway, Kaidoh would probably never know for sure, because on the next day Ryuzaki-sensei was going to kill him. One, he lashed out at a first-year. Two, not just any first-year at that, but her precious Wonder Boy. Three, he left in the middle of practice. He was so dead.  
  
It was rather late, and he should go to bed, but first he had to calm down or sleep wouldn't come until morning. What about an extra weight training exercise? Tonight, he would concentrate on biceps and abdominals.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
. 


	2. Variable Geometry 2

Title: Variable Geometry (2/?)  
  
Author name: Leo Dormiens  
  
Author email: leodormiens2000@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Warning: Non-explicit Shonen Ai  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A love triangle... No wait! It's a love square.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Takeshi Konomi. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author notes: Without Abinikai and Jennifer M, this chapter would be even more difficult to understand. You should thank them.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
"I'm going to die." wailed Kikumaru, rolling on the ground.  
  
"Stop complaining," a breathless, but still standing, Oishi replied. "At least we didn't have to drink that dreadful thing."  
  
Kikumaru shot a sympathetic glance at the many club members who had passed out stone dead from Inui's Penal Tea version 4.1. "Ok, I admit there are things more painful than dying of exhaustion."  
  
"Eh! What's your problem, BABY? Running's good for you. BURNING!"  
  
Ryoma winced at Kawamura's loud comment and tried to crawl away from the over-excited player.  
  
"Who's the genius that gave him a racket?!" shouted Momoshiro from his other side, and Ryoma winced again.  
  
"That would be me," said Fuji, sniggering. Everyone glared at him. "Eh, don't be mad." He raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "We're all lacking motivation these days. I just thought having to keep up with Taka- san in this state could be an interesting challenge, that's all."  
  
The glares grew in intensity.  
  
"Fuji." growled Kikumaru.  
  
Fuji's smile did not waver, but he took two steps back, overwhelmed by the surrounding aggressiveness. Fortunately, he spotted the captain and the coach approaching the courts. "Oh, they're back," he commented, and all eyes turned towards them.  
  
"They don't look that mad; it's probably going to be ok," said Momoshiro, glancing at Ryoma, who was nonchalantly stretching his arms.  
  
Tezuka addressed Inui, who stood, as usual, scribbling information in his notebook. "Are you done with the endurance training?"  
  
Inui looked very pleased. "Yes, Captain. The regulars had a very good performance today." He shared a knowing smile with Fuji.  
  
"Good," said Ryuzaki-sensei. "Let's continue indoors."  
  
It was still winter, so the majority of the club's daily practice took place in the school gymnasium. It was cramped and unpractical, but since the only other option was to remain out in the bitter cold, no one complained.  
  
Tezuka took out his tracksuit and started running in laps around the courts, while Ryuzaki-sensei quietly strolled towards the gymnasium.  
  
As the rest of the regular team headed there, Tomoka came running, looking worried as she noticed Kachiro, Horio and Katsuo lying on the floor, still clutching empty paper cups.  
  
"Um, Inui-senpai," she said nervously, "are you sure they're going to wake up this time? I mean, they look.dead."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not trying to murder your classmates."  
  
Ignoring the skeptic snorts, Inui opened his notebook again to record her report.  
  
"So, how did it go?"  
  
"Come on, tell us!" exclaimed Kikumaru, putting his hands on the girl's shoulders.  
  
While the tennis club members had gone through their warm-up exercises, a bit of prompting from some of the more curious regulars had Tomoka sent off on a 'data-gathering' mission to eavesdrop on the conversation between Ryuzaki-sensei, Tezuka, and Kaidoh in the coach's office.  
  
"Well," began the girl, putting her hands on her hips, "they didn't bother to close the door, and I could hear everything! He got a long lecture about it; Ryuzaki-sensei kept shouting at him for ten minutes! Then she said the normal punishment for bad behavior was twenty laps around the court, but everyone knows he gets off on extra training. So instead, she decided he'll have to help the first years take care of the equipment today and tomorrow."  
  
"But he scares the first years half to death," remarked Momoshiro. "For them, it's more a curse than a blessing."  
  
"Hum, these guys won't be of much help today, anyway," concluded Oishi, kneeling beside Horio. "Don't you think we should carry them inside? They'll freeze to death if we leave them out here."  
  
"NO PROBLEM!" shouted Kawamura. He swung the other two boys over his shoulders as if they were weightless puppets, and then proudly marched towards the gym.  
  
Oishi chuckled. "Taka-san's incredible strength when he's in Burning Mode is very useful. Well, let's go." He took Horio in his arms.  
  
"That's not all," added Tomoka, successfully getting back everyone's attention. "Tezuka-buchou is so cool, he ordered that maniac to apologize to Ryoma-sama, saying that's the least he could do!"  
  
She waited for a reaction from Ryoma, but he stayed stubbornly silent.  
  
"Oh my, I have to see that," said Momoshiro, an enormous grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Sssssh."  
  
They fell silent, waiting for something dramatic to happen as Kaidoh passed near them. He just glared around and continued his own way, leaving them stunned.  
  
Momoshiro recovered first. "Eh, Mamushi! Aren't you forgetting something here?" he cried after Kaidoh.  
  
"Leave him alone," said Fuji, "I think he needs a long psychological preparation to do something like that."  
  
They all burst out laughing, except Ryoma, who merely smiled.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
Sakuno Ryuzaki tightened her grip on her racket.  
  
"I can do this, I know I can do this." she kept mumbling to herself. Then, with renewed determination, she tried another serve.  
  
Ryoma observed her from behind a tree, not believing his eyes. The poor thing was so ashamed of her lack of skills that she practiced behind the gymnasium, where she thought no one could see her. Still, he could tell she had made significant progress. She'd been trying so hard lately, and it was beginning to show.  
  
He didn't understand why, but he liked her, and he hoped that for once she would listen to him.  
  
He stepped near the girl, startling her into a frightened yelp.  
  
"Oh.! Ryo.Ryoma-kun."  
  
"Concentrating on the ball is not enough; you should also consider where you want it to land. Your grip on the racket is too tight. And your hair is too long."  
  
Her lips started to shake, and Ryoma rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ryoma-kun, don't make fun of me."  
  
"Madamada dane"  
  
Why on earth couldn't she take his advice seriously? She was constantly distracted by her own braids bouncing around at her every move; her useless coach of a grandmother should have made her cut them long ago.  
  
He walked away from her, searching his pockets for coins. If he ever saw her come to the tennis club practice with a short, no-fuss hairstyle, he would buy her a drink to congratulate her. He had the strange idea that it would make her day.  
  
But right now, he thought, while selecting a drink from the vending machine, he would drink on his own, as usual. At least, until Kaidoh seized this opportunity to speak to him alone.  
  
"I'm sorry, about yesterday," came a low voice from behind him.  
  
Just as expected.  
  
Ryoma inserted the coins and opted for a can of hot cocoa, letting silence stretch between him and his senpai. Then he sipped his drink and turned towards Kaidoh, still not talking. Anyone else would have repeated the statement, assuming Ryoma didn't hear it. But not Kaidoh, who was standing there in a slightly insolent stance, as if he was prepared to wait forever to get his reply.  
  
"Ah, never mind," Ryoma said eventually.  
  
Kaidoh nodded, but otherwise didn't move. Ryoma waited for what he would say next.  
  
"You went through my things, just admit it."  
  
"I already told you, it fell from your bag."  
  
Kaidoh visibly struggled to keep his composure.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Kaidoh-senpai, not all of us are 'stalkers'."  
  
Ryoma threw his now empty can in the air and sent it to the trashcan behind Kaidoh by hitting it with his racket. "Ask Arai-senpai, he was there." And he hates my guts; little chance he'd lie to help me, he felt inclined to add, but decided against it.  
  
"Hey, Echizen! It doesn't take an hour to buy a bloody drink!"  
  
Momoshiro came to a sudden stop and looked from Ryoma to Kaidoh.  
  
"He apologized?" he blurted out without thinking.  
  
Ryoma adjusted his cap to hide his eyes. "Sort of," he replied in a doubtful voice. "I'm cold, let's go back."  
  
"I can't believe I missed the show."  
  
"Go to hell, Momoshiro!" hissed Kaidoh, breaking into a run.  
  
"Look at that stupid moron running away!" huffed Momoshiro, walking beside Ryoma. "He's ashamed to be seen with us, or what?"  
  
Getting no reply, he took off Ryoma's cap and mischievously ruffled the boy's hair. "Oi, Echizen, you with me?"  
  
Ryoma snatched back his cap, annoyed. "I wish you'd stop doing that, Momo- senpai. It's embarrassing."  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
Fridays were devoted to coordination training.  
  
The current exercise, called 'Ball over Shoulder', was easy enough that even the non-regulars could participate: while you looked straight ahead, your partner dropped a ball over your shoulder, and you aimed to hit the ball as quickly as possible, either over the net or against the wall. It was kind of lame, and Ryoma felt bored after twenty seconds of it.  
  
Anyway, he had something at the back of his mind --- a brilliant plan he had to carry out now or never, since Saturday's training had been suspended.  
  
He stole a glance at Kaidoh, who was setting a net a few feet away, to evaluate the distance. When Katsuo dropped the next ball over him, he aimed it at his senpai, not even bothering to make it look like an accident.  
  
When the ball hit him in the back, Kaidoh flinched and instantly glared at Momoshiro, somehow not even considering the shot could have been someone else's.  
  
"Ah, sorry, sorry," Ryoma said, picking up the yellow ball, "I'm so clumsy these days."  
  
Kaidoh grunted in disbelief and returned his attention to his work.  
  
Ryoma kept standing there, pretending to check the strings of his racket.  
  
"I'm kind of stuck in a nasty situation; that's why I'm a bit distracted, lately."  
  
Kaidoh pointedly ignored him.  
  
"My dad promised one of his friends that next Sunday, I'll give tennis lessons to the members of the elderly association this guy works for. I can think of better ways to spend my time." He sighed heavily. "Alone for a whole day with a bunch of old bags."  
  
"You disrespectful brat!" Kaidoh interrupted him.  
  
"Sorry," replied Ryoma with an apologetic smile "I mean.with a dozen of charming old ladies."  
  
"What are you expecting from me, exactly, a rescue operation?"  
  
"Really, Kaidoh-senpai? You'd do that for me? With someone to help me, at least, it won't be so bad."  
  
"You can go to hell for all I care, so just find yourself someone else to bother."  
  
Ryoma gave another exaggerated sigh. "To think, I was so sure you'd want to come."  
  
The net Kaidoh was installing tore with a loud crack as he pulled it too hard, and it caught the attention of the coach.  
  
"Ryoma-kun, stop needling Kaidoh!" she ordered. "Go back to work, your partner's waiting!"  
  
"I haven't done anything." he protested, but did as he was told. "It's your turn now," he told Katsuo, "let's swap places."  
  
"Sure, Echizen. Are you all right? Is Kaidoh-senpai threatening you or something?"  
  
"Ah, I just can't figure out why he's so mad at me."  
  
"Maybe it's about that thing you gave him back last Monday. What was it, anyway?"  
  
"Can you believe it? It was some kind of a short memo that contained every detail of."  
  
A sudden, deafening yell interrupted Ryoma's revelation. The entire club stopped to watch as Kaidoh gripped Ryoma by the collar, his face contorted in fury. He had moved so fast that Ryoma didn't have time to react.  
  
"Where?" Kaidoh asked in a strangled voice.  
  
Ryoma thought for an instant about playing the fool, but realized it would mean his death.  
  
"Well, at Meguro Tennis Club, near Naka-Meguro subway station."  
  
"I'll be there at nine," he spat, releasing Ryoma. "I won't bring anything with me; you'd better prepare all the equipment we'll need." Then he neatly pivoted on his heel, marched back to where he was a moment ago, and resumed fussing with the ruined net as if nothing had happened.  
  
Katsuo released the breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding, Ryuzaki- sensei rolled her eyes in exasperation. Tezuka clapped his hands to bring his teammates out of their dazed state. "I don't remember allowing you to take a break," he said in a calm but firm tone.  
  
Ryoma stood rooted to the spot, still processing the sudden event. He lifted his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder and wasn't surprised to see Momoshiro with a displeased and somewhat hurt expression on his face. "It doesn't start until ten," Ryoma said quietly. "Do you think I should go and tell him?"  
  
"You asked 'him', of all people?" reproached Momoshiro.  
  
"I didn't ask, he kindly offered."  
  
Ryoma broke the eye contact and started counting in his head. One, two, three, four.  
  
"Don't worry about Sunday, I'll be there too," declared Momoshiro, before the count had reached ten.  
  
Ryoma made a mental note to work on his 'surprised and innocent' look, since he used it quite often these days.  
  
"But, Momo-senpai, you said you already had other plans for the weekend, when I told you about it this morning."  
  
Momoshiro ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Guess I'll have to cancel everything. Ah, what I wouldn't do to help the juniors of this tennis club!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever," said Katsuo, purposely sounding unconvinced. "Shall we start, Echizen?"  
  
"Uh huh. Ready when you are."  
  
Katsuo walked a few feet away and prepared to hit the first ball. Just as Ryoma was about to throw it, a tall figure walked in between the two boys.  
  
"Need some extra help for your volunteer work?"  
  
Ryoma fought the smirk creeping on his face and lost. The results of his brilliant plan had exceeded everything he had hoped for. "Wanna join us on Sunday, Inui-senpai?"  
  
"If I do, you'll tell me what's going on with Kaidoh?"  
  
"Eh, sure."  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
On Sunday morning Kaidoh woke up early in order to run to Meguro Tennis Club rather than ride there. At first, he intended to use his subway pass on the way back, but at the end of the day he felt like running again, so he did. Slowly, not ready to be anywhere too fast, but heading for home, because he'd spent the whole day feeling awkward and out of place, and he needed to be somewhere safe.  
  
Once there, he felt so tired he could hardly drag himself up the stairs to his room. Funny, though; as soon as he closed the door behind him, he was restless again. A quick look at the calendar: geography test coming up on Monday, but no way he could concentrate in such a state. The only sane option seemed to just change clothes and head for the river.  
  
"Going out again, Kaoru?" His mother came in from the kitchen and looked at him in surprise. "I heard you come in just a moment ago. Where are you going now?"  
  
"Just to the river and back; I need to stretch my legs a bit. Don't worry. I'll be back before dinner."  
  
"You were already gone when I woke up this morning. Did you have a match or something?"  
  
He looked at the ground in embarrassment. "Not really. One of my.uh, friends needed help, so."  
  
His little brother peered around the doorframe of the kitchen. "You have friends, 'Niisan? Since when?"  
  
"Oh, don't start," Kaidoh snapped, putting on his sneakers. "Well, I'm on my way. See you in an hour or so."  
  
He started off at a near-sprint, pushing his aching body into a full run. His muscles protested, then progressively accommodated to the rhythm he imposed, and the strain was gone. Endurance training demanded patience and tenacity. You had to be prepared to suffer, and keep on suffering. On good days, the running seemed to flow effortlessly, on bad days it was just hell. So what.  
  
The whole thing at Meguro had been nerve-racking. What with the cold and the rain, everything that could have gone wrong, had, of course, gone wrong. And it was just his luck that Momoshiro had shown up, too. Sometimes Kaidoh called him Flirt-With-Anyone-In-A-Skirt-Momoshiro. If he'd known it extended to seventy year-old ladies trying to learn tennis. He really could live without seeing that. In comparison, Inui joining them was a pleasant surprise, even if Kaidoh couldn't figure out how Echizen had convinced the third-year. All in all, a shitty day spent at an unpaid shitty job with annoying people.  
  
Such a small price to pay for Echizen's silence. He gave Kaidoh his word, and no matter what else you thought of the brat, you could trust him to keep it. Now that Kaidoh's side of the bargain was complete, the matter was closed; hopefully they'd never broach the subject again.  
  
The burning in his chest and legs receded; He was back on an endorphin high and felt like running forever. A pity he promised to be back soon. Okay, time to slow down to a cruising pace, turn around and get on the way back. He looked forward to a hot bath.  
  
That afternoon, while coming back from the locker room, Kaidoh had overheard Inui asking questions about him, and Echizen's carefully thought out replies.  
  
"That thing I found on Tuesday? Oh, nothing really, just a scrawl on the back of a bookmark. Thought maybe he still needed it, so I didn't throw it."  
  
Yep, Wonder Boy bluffed his way through it. If the whole thing wasn't such a mess, he might have found it amusing.  
  
The snotty brat had the nerve to add, "What it meant? How should I know, I'm not psychic. Just ask Kaidoh-senpai."  
  
Of course, Inui was pissed. At another time, Kaidoh would offer his help to plan revenge, but he owed it to Echizen not to interfere. After all, the boy had come across a sure way to humiliate him in front of the whole school, but had promised to never use it. In a reverse situation, he'd show no mercy.  
  
Funny thing was, Echizen had told Kaidoh he felt far too flattered to hold any grudge. Probably thought his senpai was so dazzled by his tennis skills, that he'd taken to spying on him. Yeah, right. In an alternate universe, maybe. In Echizen's brain, everything revolved around tennis.  
  
Rather convenient, for once. Anyone else would suspect Kaidoh of having a crush, and probably freak out something fierce. Then the only way out would probably be suicide. //My name is Kaoru Kaidoh, my only goal is to become a tennis champion. I just don't have time for stupid things like crushes. Give me some credit, for pity's sake.//  
  
The last thing he needed was people starting to get the wrong idea.  
  
The truth was much simpler than that. He needed to watch Echizen. No way he'd stare at the boy during training ---he couldn't afford that kind of distraction. Besides, he had a reputation to maintain.  
  
It had taken him so long to gather all the little details of Echizen's days. Train schedule, school timetable, weekly library study. He even knew when the boy slipped away from his classmates to work on his backhand in the deserted gymnasium. Spotless data. Inui would be so proud.  
  
Kaidoh's favorite moments were Tuesdays and Thursdays, when Echizen took advantage of a long lunch break to sneak to the roof for a nap. He fell asleep almost at once, and Kaidoh could watch him from very close.  
  
Impossible to do, now that Echizen knew.  
  
"Kaidoh-senpai," he had said that morning, "You won't learn anything useful by watching me study or sleep, but you're welcome to see me practice anytime."  
  
Kaidoh couldn't decide what he wanted, snap the boy's neck or take him at his word. Echizen was just baiting him, so he kept my mouth shut, earning more sarcasm.  
  
"And Senpai, when you feel ready, let's have another match. I'm dying to see the results of your.research."  
  
//Don't worry, Echizen, one of these days I'll make you swallow your racket. Not just yet; I still can't concentrate properly when looking at you. Kicking your ass will rid me of that ridiculous obsession.  
  
In the meantime, I have to stop following you around. And it's bloody killing me.//  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
End of chapter Two  
  
.  
  
--------------  
  
Is it starting to make sense? Do review and let me know what you think. Feedback, good or bad, makes me happy.  
  
--------------- 


	3. Variable Geometry 3

Title: Variable Geometry (3/?)  
  
Author name: Leo Dormiens  
  
Author email: leodormiens2000@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Warning: Non-explicit Shonen Ai  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A love triangle... No wait! It's a love square.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Takeshi Konomi. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author notes: A million thanks to my betas Abinikai and Jennifer M for catching most of my stupid mistakes.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
This was not going well. Actually, scratch that. This was going to be the end of him. Ryoma closed his eyes in dismay.  
  
It was ten days since it started, but Inui still found new ways to torture him. Sure, Seishun Gakuen was a large enough school, with plenty of closets and deserted hallways to hide in, yet somehow his ruthless senpai always managed to find him and ruin whatever he was trying to do. The worst time, of course, was at tennis practice, because Ryoma couldn't even attempt to escape.  
  
"That was your third miss, Echizen," said Inui, handing him the dreaded plastic flask. "I'm afraid you'll have to drink my latest concoction."  
  
From the stand nearby, Sakuno and Tomoka witnessed the scene with matching outraged expressions on their face. "Inui-senpai," protested Tomoka, "he only missed this shot because you called out his name just as he was about to strike the ball!"  
  
"I know," Inui replied without turning back. "I was testing his concentration. Apparently, he still has to work on it."  
  
With a snort, Ryoma raised a hand to take the flask. Inui caught him by the wrist and pulled him close. "Now, Echizen, if you tell me what I want to hear, I'll discreetly replace this highly dangerous beverage with your favorite brand of soda."  
  
Ryoma suddenly remembered what he forgot to do: perfect his 'surprised and innocent' smile. "What you want to hear? Let me think. Data Tennis rules!"  
  
Inui stared at him blankly for an instant, then smiled grimly. "Okay, if that's how you want to play, it's alright with me. Please drink. Comments and suggestions about how to enhance the formula are highly appreciated."  
  
"Ah, poor Ryoma-sama!" he heard Tomoka scream as he reluctantly drained the flask. It occurred to him that Inui usually handed out his creative punishment in paper cups. And this flask had Ryoma's name on it. So. A new type of Inui juice prepared especially for him. Just how bad could things get?  
  
He turned to leave, already feeling dizzy. Inui held him back by the collar. "You can't win with me, but I'm really enjoying your show of resistance," Inui whispered in his ear before releasing him.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
After half an hour spent painfully throwing up in the toilets, Ryoma felt marginally better. He went to the sink to wash his face and rinse his mouth, then glared at his sick-looking face in the mirror. This had to stop. But how? He gave his word to Kaidoh, so telling Inui the truth to get the third year off his back just wasn't an option. He could make up some pretty lies. No, that was the coward's way out of it. For lack of anything better, he would just have to suffer until the end of the year, which, mercifully, was only a month and a half away. This ordeal was likely to sharpen his survival instinct, which was at least something.  
  
Sakuno and Tomoka were waiting for him at he entrance of the gymnasium's men's room, and they started fussing over him as soon as he appeared. While Tomoka babbled about the infirmary and why he should go there, Ryoma stole a glance at Sakuno, sizing her up. As usual, she looked like a Barbie doll. And for God's sake, Hello Kitty hair pins? Would she ever notice that she wasn't in primary school anymore?  
  
"Your tennis outfit is too. pink," he tossed at her casually. "You should think about buying another one."  
  
The comment brought Sakuno on the verge of tears, and Ryoma lowered his head in exasperation. Tomoka, who hadn't even heard him, went on and on about his supposed fragile health and how she intended to preserve it.  
  
"Madamada dane."  
  
Back at the courts, he felt relieved when Inui didn't even spare him a glance, immersed as he was in a quiet argument with Kaidoh. "All the symptoms are clear to see," he was telling the second-year, "lethargy, joint and muscle soreness, decrease in appetite, significant loss of body weight. You're over-training, Kaidoh, and it's starting to affect your tennis."  
  
Kaidoh fidgeted, looking everywhere but at Inui. "I'm fine, senpai. Just having a slow day, that's all."  
  
"You've been through an alarmingly long series of slow days recently. I understand your desire to excel, but pushing yourself too far and too hard will only weaken your body. It's not even about tennis, is it? Drowning your worries in physical exertion won't make them go away. If you experience problems at home or at school, you can always talk to me about it."  
  
Ryoma saw Kaidoh's eyes bulge in panic when Tezuka joined the conversation. "Inui is right, your performance is starting to deteriorate. If you continue at this rate, you may be in serious risk for emotional and physical damage."  
  
It struck Ryoma that if Kaidoh was in his normal state, he would just bite the head off anyone fussing over him, never mind the respect due to senpais. Momoshiro also seemed to sense that something was wrong, because he refrained from making any comments.  
  
After scolding a disturbingly quiet Kaidoh, Tezuka paced to where Ryoma stood to assess his recovery from Inui's juice. "Are you feeling better, Echizen?"  
  
"I'll survive."  
  
"Good, then resume practice."  
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
In fact, Ryoma had been trying to do just that for the past ten minutes, but he kept getting distracted by Kikumaru and Fuji giggling in a corner.  
  
"What's so funny, senpais?" he asked them.  
  
Fuji cleared his throat and studied Ryoma, visibly assessing whether the topic was safe with him or not.  
  
"Nyaa," Kikumaru said, "Inui's really acting desperate. Next thing we know, he'll just kidnap Kaidoh and be done with it!"  
  
"You're cruel, Eiji!" reproached Fuji, stifling a chuckle. "Try to understand, it's already February, there isn't much time left for him to make his move."  
  
"Make his move?" Ryoma knew it wasn't clever on his part to show ignorance, but he couldn't help it. He didn't have the faintest idea what they where talking about.  
  
The third-years exchanged meaningful glances and burst into laughter.  
  
"Nyaa, Ochibi, you're too cute!" mocked Kikumaru when he calmed down. "I'm sure you're the only one in the club who can't tell what's going on."  
  
"Really, Eiji?" questioned Fuji. "You think Kaidoh's aware of the.uh.problem?"  
  
Kikumaru frowned, thinking hard. "Who knows with him? He often pretends ignorance to be left alone, but in this kind of situation he's just as thick as Ochibi."  
  
Since his intelligence had just been badly insulted, Ryoma thought a clever retort was required, but all he could come up with was "Huh?"  
  
Where the hell was his talent for repartee when he needed it?  
  
He left his senpais to their gossip and knocked the ball around a bit, while observing Inui out of the corner of his eye. True, the third-year shamelessly clung to Kaidoh. Nothing new under the sun. For as long as he could remember, Kaidoh had been receiving special advice and training assistance from Inui. Ryoma never bothered to wonder why, and he wasn't going to start now.  
  
Still, it was infuriating to be treated like a baby. Fuji had looked at him like he considered Ryoma too young to join their conversation. 'Make his move.' Was Inui planning to attack Kaidoh? To challenge him perhaps? It didn't make any sense, anyone could see that Inui was fond of Kaidoh, why would he.  
  
Oh.  
  
Ryoma realized he had dropped his racket when he heard it hit the ground. A small part of his brain registered Kikumaru and Fuji looking at his face and exploding in a fit of hysterical giggles, but he felt far too horrified to care.  
  
"Congratulations, Echizen," Fuji said triumphantly, "you're a big boy now!"  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
Friday evening. The school was deserted, as most students had left already. Tezuka stayed back to answer the formal summons he had received earlier that day. He drew to a halt in front of Ryuzaki-sensei's office, checked his watch, then softly knocked on the door and opened it.  
  
"Ah, Tezuka, we were waiting for you." The coach smiled and motioned him in.  
  
Inside, standing on opposite sides of her desk, were Momoshiroh and Kaidoh. Momoshiroh's arrogant eyes were fixed on Kaidoh, who met his rival's gaze with a tired scowl. The animosity between them was palpable.  
  
"Please sit down" invited Ryuzaki-sensei. The two second-years didn't move. Tezuka crossed the room and stood by the window, his arms folded across his chest. She rolled her eyes. "All right, you can all stand up if you want. This conversation won't take long anyway."  
  
Tezuka guessed the purpose of this meeting, but he still felt she should have told him beforehand. At least, judging by the nervousness of the two boys engaged in a staring contest, they had no idea why they were here. He observed them carefully as their coach began to speak.  
  
"Kaidoh, Momoshiro, for a start, I would like to ask you an important question. Do you intend to join Seigaku's tennis club again next year?"  
  
"Of course," exclaimed Momoshiro.  
  
Kaidoh growled at him, as if to say 'You stole my line.' "Yes," he mumbled.  
  
"It's not a trivial matter," said Ryuzaki-sensei. "Many students withdraw from club activities when they reach their last year, to concentrate on their studies. You have the right to do the same."  
  
Seeing both boys shake their head, she smiled. "Well, I'm glad you've decided to stay. Which leads us to the reason I asked you to come. Next April, our dear captain will enter senior high school. We have to think about his replacement."  
  
Momoshiroh started in glee, suddenly realizing what she meant. Kaidoh stared at his feet. Tezuka couldn't figure out if he was thrilled or intimidated by the prospect.  
  
"I strongly believe both of you would make excellent captains," lied the coach, "but only one can hold the position, and a choice has to be made. Therefore, Tezuka and myself will watch you closely from now on, to decide which one of you will have the privilege to lead the next team during the tournaments. Your tennis skills are taken into account, of course, but it is most essential for a leader to show authority, fairness and maturity. Keep your behavior in check at all times. Am I making myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, Sensei!"  
  
"Good. One, don't start stupid fights. Two, don't come late for training. Three, don't show off. Four, don't mistreat other members of the club. The first one I see breaking one of these rules is out. Anyway, you'll soon be seniors in this school; you should start to act accordingly. Take advice from Tezuka, while he's still here to guide you."  
  
Tezuka nodded, but stayed silent.  
  
"Now, if you don't have any questions, you may leave."  
  
Momoshiro hesitated, clearly wanting to ask something, but a furtive look at Kaidoh seemed to make him change his mind. He bowed, murmured, "Thank you, have a nice week-end," then walked to the door. Standing in the doorframe, he turned back with a predatory grin. "Mamushi, you'd better get used to calling me 'captain'."  
  
"I'd rather die!" snapped Kaidoh.  
  
"Boys." warned Ryuzaki-sensei, but Momoshiro was already gone.  
  
An awkward silence stretched between the three people remaining in the office.  
  
Ryuzaki-sensei eventually broke it. "You have something to say, Kaidoh?"  
  
"No, Sensei. I just don't want to leave at the same time as him."  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud," she said, shaking her head, "you know this is exactly the kind of attitude I want you to avoid."  
  
"This is not me being hostile, this is me doing my best to prevent a fight." He peered at the window, checking that his rival was out of sight. "You can't force us to become friends."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't even try."  
  
"Have a nice week-end, Sensei. See you on Monday, Captain." He left, closing the door silently behind him.  
  
Tezuka returned his gaze to Ryuzaki-sensei, who had started to organize the papers on her desk, obviously waiting for him to speak first. He had no intention to do so. He used the long silent minutes to think about how he could show his displeasure without sounding reproachful.  
  
"Why, Tezuka, are you sulking or something?" she mocked, when the top of her desk was completely bare, and she couldn't fiddle anymore.  
  
He decided not to take the bait.  
  
"Well," she sighed, "I hope this is going to work. Please help me monitor those two pigheaded fools, we're definitely going to see some action."  
  
"You're manipulating them," he pointed out. It was dangerously close to a reproach, but he couldn't find a better way to put it.  
  
"Only for their own good," she protested. "Besides, that ridiculous rivalry has caused me enough trouble, I have the right to use it to achieve my goal." She began to pace across the room, explaining further. "As you've probably noticed, Momoshiro's running wild. I think the recent lack of competition affects him more than anyone else in the team. As for Kaidoh, well, I didn't need Inui's concerned reports to realize something's wrong with him. He's always exhausted. Competing against each other may help them get their spirits back, don't you think?"  
  
"I suppose this is a tactic worth trying."  
  
"My bet is still on Momoshiro, but Kaidoh is unpredictable, for better or for worse. Anyways, we don't have any other option." Ryuzaki-sensei stopped before him, narrowing her eyes. "Now, don't tell me you're upset because I didn't select Echizen!"  
  
Again, he decided no answer was appropriate.  
  
She chuckled. "Tezuka, he's not ready."  
  
"Neither are they."  
  
"Good point," she conceded, resuming her pacing, "but at least they're old enough. It would make it easier for their teammates to accept their authority."  
  
Tezuka gave a tiny nod, reluctantly expressing his assent.  
  
"If it is of any consolation to you, I haven't completely ruled Echizen out as a potential candidate. Let's say it could be interesting to make him enter the game as an outsider."  
  
"You always keep him tucked up your sleeve. I hope he's comfortable there."  
  
The coach stared at him in complete amazement. "You're almost insolent today! What's the matter with you?!"  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
.  
  
--------------------  
  
. Thank all of you very much for the reviews of the first and second chapters, as well as for reading this chapter here.  
  
1- Tezuka is not happy. LOL Messing up with his plans for the next "Pillar of Seigaku" is asking for trouble.  
  
2- Okay, you have the triangle. Now, can you guess who will be added to make it a square?  
  
3- Go. Review. Now. 


	4. Variable Geometry 4

Title: Variable Geometry (4/?)  
  
Author name: Leo Dormiens  
  
Author email: leodormiens2000@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Warning: Non-explicit Shonen Ai  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A love triangle... No wait! It's a love square.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Takeshi Konomi. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author notes: Abinikai, Jennifer M and Flore, many thanks for your kind and valuable advice. And I very much appreciate all the wonderful reviews.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
Ryoma saw himself as uncomplicated and straightforward. When he had something to say, he said it bluntly. When he had nothing to say, he just kept his mouth shut. The world would be so much simpler if other people were like that. But no, heaven only knew why, they liked to play dirty little games.  
  
He had to talk to Kaidoh, because he hated loose ends. True, usually he didn't give a damn what people thought of him, but in this particular case, his growing suspicions were troubling his sleep. Not much, but still. When he'd come across the trivial-though appallingly accurate-information his senpai kept on him, Ryoma had dismissed it as a pathetic attempt to dig out his weak points. If it was anything else, he had the right to know.  
  
Have a word with Kaidoh. Easier said than done. For a social misfit, the second-year was surprisingly difficult to corner alone. During club practice, Inui attached himself to Kaidoh like a leech, only leaving his protégé's side long enough to torture Ryoma. At the end of the day, having given up all hope of making the encounter look like an accident, Ryoma loitered at the school gates. When he spotted Kaidoh, he walked over to him with the new and improved version of his innocent smile.  
  
"Kaidoh-senpai, do you have a minute? I wan."  
  
"No." Kaidoh pushed past him and hurried away without a backward glance.  
  
Ryoma stared after him, flabbergasted. He could not believe he'd just been literally brushed aside. "You prick," he muttered, "if you think you can get away from it."  
  
"What the hell do you want with Kaidoh-senpai?" complained Horio, who had witnessed the failed conversation. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"  
  
Ryoma ignored him and headed home.  
  
The next morning he tried again, determined to make himself heard.  
  
As he saw Kaidoh striding past him in a corridor, he planted himself in front of him. "Kaidoh-senpai, I told you yesterday, we need to talk."  
  
"No, we don't. Get out of my way," hissed Kaidoh, with a glare that made the surrounding students take flight.  
  
This time Ryoma was prepared. He remained unruffled. "If you don't have time right now, please tell me when. Any time today would be nice."  
  
Kaidoh clenched his fingers in Ryoma's shirt and shoved the boy back against the wall. "Leave me alone," he spat over his shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright, Ryoma-kun?" asked one of his classmates, her voice full of concern.  
  
"Yeah," he said absently, already plotting ahead.  
  
The third attempt almost succeeded. It was the same day, during tennis practice. Ryuzaki-sensei ordered them to pair up for the next exercise, and Ryoma took advantage of one of Inui's rare momentary lapse of attention to approach Kaidoh. The elusive prick was busy tying up his bandana - purple this time. Ryoma noticed because the color clashed horribly with Kaidoh's face when it went all red with anger.  
  
"Just what part of 'leave me alone' don't you understand, you snotty little brat?"  
  
"All I want is a word with you; don't get in such a state over it."  
  
"Buzz off," Kaidoh enunciated carefully before turning away. He froze in mid-step as he heard the captain call his name.  
  
"Kaidoh," repeated Tezuka, "when a junior requires your help, you shouldn't turn your back on him."  
  
Ryoma had to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing. This was just priceless. Yet Tezuka's comment seemed full of hidden meaning, and for a second Ryoma wondered just how many dirty little secrets were kept behind his back.  
  
"Will you please pair up with me, Kaidoh-senpai?" he asked, eyeing Tezuka and Kaidoh successively, trying to catch their game.  
  
"You don't need a partner, Echizen," intervened Momoshiro, "you have me." To prove his point, he put a possessive arm around Ryoma.  
  
Kaidoh released a long, hissing breath and got away, while Tezuka and Momoshiro stared at each other. Ryoma would give his best racket to know what was going on.  
  
"Ne, Captain!" called Fuji, breaking the spell. "I need you here."  
  
"So, let's practice," said a cheerful Momoshiro as Tezuka retreated.  
  
Ryoma shrugged Momoshiro's arm away and flashed him an intense glare. "Momo- senpai, do me favor. Go swallow a tennis ball and choke yourself on it." He regretted those words as soon as he saw the hurt they caused, but he was too angry to take them back.  
  
"Losing your cool, Echizen?" taunted Inui. "How unusual."  
  
Ryoma observed the third-year conjure his data notebook out of thin air and scribble in it. He was sure Inui noticed the weird thing between Momo, Tezuka and Kaidoh. A shame he wasn't currently in good terms with Seigaku's best detective; he badly needed help in this muddle.  
  
But first things first. Ryoma had to corner Kaidoh as soon as possible and sort things out with him.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
On Thursday, Seishun Gakuen hosted a volleyball tournament. The gymnasium was requisitioned all afternoon, resulting in the cancellation of the tennis club practice. Ryoma itched to play, and he thought about hitting the street tennis courts to get some action. All he had to do was convince Momoshiro to go, but the second-year had not spoken to him in two days. He went to look for his senpai at the end of his last class, and said the closest he would come to an apology.  
  
"Eh, Momo-senpai, let's grab some burgers. My treat this time. Afterwards we can go find Ann Tachibana and persuade her to choose you over Kamio."  
  
Momoshiro ignored the jibe. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice full of resentment. "You don't want me dead anymore?"  
  
Ryoma stomped hard on his sudden urge to insist and shrugged, feigning indifference. "Never thought you could turn down free food," he remarked as nonchalantly as he could.  
  
"Who said I'm not coming?"  
  
"That's more like it. Ouch!" Ryoma's huge grin transformed into a grimace when Momoshiro caught him in a death grip and savagely ruffled his hair. "That hurts, stop it!"  
  
"You don't deserve my company, but since I'm starving."  
  
"Let's go right now," Ryoma said, pulling out of his grasp, "or we won't have much time to play afterwards."  
  
He was heading for the school exit when he spotted Kaidoh slipping inside the library and stopped abruptly, causing Momoshiro to bump into him.  
  
"What's wrong, Echizen? Don't tell me you changed your mind."  
  
"No senpai, it's just." He had to find something convincing. "I forgot my wallet in the library. Since I'm supposed to pay for once, I'd better get it back."  
  
"Fine, I'll go with you."  
  
"Hum, the McDonalds near the station must be crowded by this time. Go ahead and get in the line; I'll join you before you reach the counter. See you there." He bolted towards the library building.  
  
"If it's a trick, I'll have your head!" Momoshiro shouted behind him.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
Ryoma found Kaidoh sitting alone at a large table in the language section. He briefly inspected the other tables and stifled a snicker. All of them were overcrowded. A few students even had to sit on the ground. Quite obviously, Kaidoh had put on his snake-like scary act, insuring no one dared to come near him.  
  
Careful not to make any noise, Ryoma drew the chair opposite to the second- year and settled himself in it. Kaidoh, in school uniform and sans bandana, looked a lot less rebellious. He was taking notes from an English manual. Ryoma briefly wondered if he should offer his help. Nah, Kaidoh was too proud to accept any assistance from a junior. Anyway, he seemed to be doing well on his own.  
  
"Go sit somewhere else," hissed Kaidoh, not taking his eyes from his work.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, Senpai, all the other tables are full."  
  
They fell silent again, Kaidoh studying, Ryoma doing his best to get on his senpai's nerves. He knew from experience that it was rather troublesome to feel someone staring at you when you tried to concentrate. He consulted his watch to time Kaidoh's reaction to his teasing. One minute. Two minutes. Three. Four.  
  
"You're not even reading or anything!" yelled Kaidoh, slamming his fist on the table. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Ryoma checked his watch - four minutes and twenty three seconds - and waited for the library clerks to flunk them out for disturbing the rest of the students. Nothing happened, though, not even a call to order, and it just proved that even the school staff was terrified of Kaidoh.  
  
"I just want to talk," he sighed.  
  
"We have nothing to say to each other."  
  
Ryoma yawned. This was taking longer than expected, and Momoshiro would be mad at him again if he didn't join his friend soon. Kaidoh resumed his work, but Ryoma could see his resistance was wearing thin. After a few more minutes, his senpai stood up abruptly and stormed out, knocking down his chair in his haste. His books and papers were still scattered on the table, which meant a temporary retreat, probably to the restroom. It seemed the perfect time to attack.  
  
Ryoma walked through the corridor, pushed the restroom door aside and went in. Inside, he first made sure they were alone. Four cubicles, only one occupied. Fine. He went to lean on the door, ensuring that no one could get in and that Kaidoh would have to deal with him to get out. Then it suddenly struck him; he had not plotted further than that. To his absolute horror, Ryoma found he had no idea what to say.  
  
A flushing noise, then the only locked cubicle opened. Ryoma was faced with a murderous Kaidoh, and he wavered in his resolution. The situation had blown completely out of proportion. What he wanted to discuss wasn't such a big deal, after all, but Kaidoh looked ready to kill, and for the first time Ryoma felt threatened. He folded his arms on his chest, conscious that the gesture gave away his nervousness.  
  
"Inui-senpai is after you," he drawled.  
  
Kaidoh sent him a hard look that screamed 'so what' and turned on the tap to wash his hands. On the tennis court, his senpai always failed to hide his emotions, so Ryoma concluded that the lack of surprise was genuine. "You've known for a long time, haven't you?"  
  
Kaidoh took his time answering. "Once he even went to collect my little brother at school to worm information out of him."  
  
"Oh." said Ryoma, his mouth going dry. He had ventured into one hell of mess, and he suddenly wanted, more than anything, to be kept in blissful ignorance. However, the foolhardy, suicidal part of himself could not settle for that. "Is he in love with you?" Ryoma challenged.  
  
Kaidoh was drying his hands with the towel, facing the wall, but Ryoma saw his neck turn red.  
  
"How should I know? I'm not psychic. Just ask Inui-senpai."  
  
Ryoma recognized the words he had himself used with Inui at the Meguro club. It was so like Kaidoh, to throw your own tricks back at you. Anger cleared his mind, and banished the last traces of panic. Now, down to business.  
  
"Okay, then. Let's talk about what you know. Are you in love with me?"  
  
Kaidoh gave out a strangled sound, and pivoted slowly, his face a mask of seething fury. "What do you take me for?" he roared.  
  
Ryoma steeled himself, determined not to give any ground. "A 'yes or no' answer, please."  
  
Kaidoh put his hands on either side of Ryoma's head. "Don't get such ideas into your fucking head!"  
  
Ryoma was never easy to intimidate. Nevertheless, he huddled up a bit, unconsciously trying to regain some personal space. "The way you avoid giving a straight reply, I can't help it."  
  
He saw the exact moment Kaidoh lost it, as something in his eyes seemed to snap.  
  
"What's your problem, Echizen? You're itching for affection? You want people to take interest in you? Here, let me help you get all the attention you deserve."  
  
Ryoma tried to get away, but he found himself held in a steely grip. Breathe, breathe, he urged himself, but somehow he had forgotten how to. He had come to deal with a snake, aware all along that it could strike him. Still, he was unable to react when it happened.  
  
Kaidoh finally released him, pushing him away. Ryoma caught himself on the sink to keep his balance and raised his free hand to his throat, where he had been savagely bitten. "What. the fuck is that?" he stammered, rubbing the red mark.  
  
"Gossip material," Kaidoh said before slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
It certainly worked, Ryoma had to concede at least that. The next morning, just before his first class began, Momoshiro rudely shook him out of his half-asleep state.  
  
"Don't you dare mess with me, Echizen! Where were you yesterday? I waited for two hours!"  
  
The meeting at McDonald's. After what had happened, it had gone right out of his mind. "Momo-senpai, don't be mad, I had a.something unexpected came up. See, we can go today if you want, to make up for it. Eh, why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Momoshiro was staring fixedly at his throat, his eyes like saucers. Ryoma couldn't help rubbing the blotch for the thousandth time, his jaw tightening. "Don't mind that," he said, "I fully intend to get even."  
  
Momoshiro laughed at him. "To hear you talk, one would think you're referring to a battle scar!"  
  
In a sense, that was exactly what it was.  
  
"Frankly," continued Momoshiro, "you could just have told me you were.hum.in good company. I'll give you a few tips. Not that you need any, by the look of you."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Ryoma's math teacher entered the classroom, and Momoshiro looked at his watch. "Your lesson's about to begin, which means that mine is too. I'd better go. Catch you later, Casanova!"  
  
Casanova. Of all the ridiculous nicknames he had to endure. Sitting next to him, Horio snickered.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
By mid morning, all his classmates had noticed. It became difficult to ignore the sidelong glances and the giggles.  
  
During the break, Horio held a conference on the corridor. "Of course I know who she is," he told the school grapevines, "it's Sakuno Ryuzaki! She's a first-year from another class. Echizen sometimes gives her private tennis lessons; that must be how it started between them."  
  
At lunchtime, as he hurtled down the stairs to buy something to eat, a third-year patted him in the back. "Well done, man," he said in passing. Ryoma seriously considered skipping lunch to go get a band-aid to hide the mark, but he dismissed the idea. It wouldn't stop the rumors, quite the opposite. People would think he was ashamed and tongues would wag even more.  
  
In the afternoon, they realized Sakuno wasn't involved because she was reported as terribly demoralized by the situation. It was now publicly rumored that he was dating Tomoka Osakada.  
  
Then, during Ryoma's gym lesson, the ping-pong champion Ryoma had humiliated at his own game a few months ago came to provoke him with spiteful comments. "That's all you could find to make people talk about you?" he asked. "How utterly pathetic."  
  
"You're just jealous, cause you don't get any!" retorted one of Ryoma's classmates, sticking out her tongue.  
  
Ryoma wanted to strangle them both but saved his strength for the score he had to settle at tennis practice.  
  
The only reason he didn't call in sick was Kaidoh. But the bastard was missing, so Ryoma endured the jeers of his teammates for nothing.  
  
But the worst was still to come. At the end of practice, Tomoka sprung up out of nowhere and gave him a violent slap in the face, sending him rolling on the ground.  
  
"This," she spat, "is for making my best friend cry. And this," she kicked him in the shin, "is for spreading stupid rumors about me. Honestly, Ryoma, if you want a date with me, just ask. Don't go behind my back, telling people that we're together." She tossed her hair and walked away like a princess.  
  
Horio and Katsuo doubled up with laughter.  
  
"She called you Ryoma, not Ryoma-sama," said Kachiro, nonplussed. "Just face it, you've fallen from grace."  
  
The comment made his friends shed helpless tears of mirth.  
  
Ryoma's hand tightened on the strap of his sport bag. Alright, Kaidoh, you won this game. Now watch me come back.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
That day, Inui did not concoct any special drink. He felt far too preoccupied to embark on hazardous activities. What a perfect fool he'd made of himself. He spent his entire life collecting data and interpreting them. He knew his teammates better than anyone else, including their own families. Doubts, hopes, sorrows. No detail, relevant or not, ever escaped his sharp attention. But hell, what was the point if he couldn't work out what took place right under his nose when it truly mattered.  
  
Kaidoh had been absent since morning. Inui had tried several times to reach him on his mobile phone, without success. During lunch break, he brought himself to call the boy's parents. Kaidoh's mother, in a slightly hesitant voice, invoked a so-called family imperative. You could easily make out that she was lying. "Inui-kun, would you mind informing Ryuzaki-sensei that Kaoru won't attend tennis practice today?" she had requested. No problem, he could do that.  
  
After talking to her on the phone, he became mad with worry. What was keeping Kaidoh away? Even with a raging fever, he never missed practice. Inui was just about to skip the rest of his classes to investigate the matter when the commotion about Echizen's prominent love bite reached his ears, and it suddenly clicked.  
  
Illness could not keep Kaidoh away. But that.  
  
Thousands of nightmare scenarios played in his mind. He had to dispel them to regain his composure. He didn't care how it happened. Likewise, it was better not to dwell on why he had not seen it coming; there would be plenty of time later for self-analysis. The top priority was damage control.  
  
Anyway, in most cases - 72 percent exactly - working under pressure made Inui sharper. True enough, a particularly devious counter-attack slowly dawned in his head.  
  
No time to waste. He made a beeline for the school cafeteria to purchase a box of tissues, and then went straight to a dusty closet on the third floor, from which emanated muffled sobs. He pushed the door open, and as his eyes accustomed to the dark, he could make out Sakuno, huddled up in a corner, crying her heart out.  
  
"Inui-senpai, don't look at me," she whined, burying her blotchy face in her hands.  
  
"Here," he said, handing her the tissues. He watched her wipe her face, and slid down on the floor next to her. "Stop crying, little one, I'm here to help you. We'll make your problems disappear."  
  
"But you don't even know." she stammered.  
  
"Oh, believe me, I do," he said softly, taking her tiny hand in his. "Do you trust me?"  
  
She gave a timid nod.  
  
"Good. Then come with me. First, let's talk to your grandmother, to warn her that you'll be coming home late tonight. After that, you and me are going to have a very long conversation," he explained, leading the sniffling girl out of the small closet.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
End of Chapter Four  
  
.  
  
--------------------  
  
.  
  
Okay, what do you think? I know you're all thinking something (hopefully it's not just how much you hate me for leaving it there) and I'm sincerely interested in your opinion.  
  
Have you noticed by now that the title is a silly pun (hinting at the episode called "It's a date")?  
  
Now, let me give you 3 good reasons to review:  
  
1- I've already written chap 5 and 6, and planned out chap 7 and 8, so I guess even if no one cares I will post them. However, reviews may persuade me to update sooner.  
  
2- I have decided who will end up dating who in the 8th chapter, but constructive comments may influence the outcome.  
  
3- Reviews make me happy. Think of it as your good deed for the day. .  
  
--------------------  
  
. 


	5. Variable Geometry 5

Title: Variable Geometry (5/?)  
  
Author name: Leo Dormiens  
  
Author email: leodormiens2000@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Warning: Non-explicit Shonen Ai  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A love triangle... No wait! It's a love square.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Takeshi Konomi. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author notes: Abinikai and Jennifer M. Despite their busy schedules, they always manage to find the time to help. I am so grateful.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
Mamoru Inoue felt like a little boy under her stare. Ryuzaki-sensei had briefly flipped through the latest issue of Tennis Pro Magazine, before turning towards him with a skeptical smile.  
  
"Come on now, Inoue-kun, the only times you actually bother to bring me a copy in person are when you have something to ask. Stop beating around the bush and tell me why you're here."  
  
He made a face. "Am I that easy to read?"  
  
"We've known each other for a long time."  
  
"In fact, I came with no particular aim in mind. We're off-season in the tennis world, and I'm a bit short of articles ideas. I thought, maybe, things were moving faster around here."  
  
"Hum, not really," she replied, sounding bored.  
  
"What about Seigaku perspectives for the next school year?"  
  
"We won't know where we stand until the new students make their appearance."  
  
"The first-years who will join in April don't count, they aren't allowed to integrate the team anyway."  
  
"You think so?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you forgetting about my ability to dig out prodigies?"  
  
He gave a little laugh, acknowledging her joke. "Precocious children like Echizen and Tezuka are hard to find. You can't hope to get someone like that every year!"  
  
"Of course not." She reopened the magazine and peered distractedly at the pictures. "New members inject fresh blood into the club; they're very important. The team we have now is excellent. The facts speak for themselves. Let's hope it will inspire more students to sign up. More members means a higher budget, better equipment. And in the end, a stronger team."  
  
"What about those who are already in the club?"  
  
"We have an interesting set of personalities. I have great hopes for Arai, for example. He seems to have discovered the meaning of fair play. Lately, he tries to work his way up rather than sabotage other players. I don't know what brought this change of attitude, but I'm not complaining."  
  
"Arai, yes," Inoue nodded, "I will keep an eye on him. He can go far; all he needs is a strong guidance. Incidentally, whom will you entrust to lead the club? Replacing someone like Tezuka is no easy task."  
  
"You're telling me!" she answered, taking her head in her hands.  
  
Inoue chuckled. "You have someone in mind?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
He waited for her to elaborate, but she immersed herself in the magazine and stayed silent.  
  
"Oh please, Ryuzaki-sensei, don't be cruel. Give me something to report."  
  
She put the magazine back on her desk and gave him a conspiratorial smile. "If you speak to my boys, don't tell them anything about it; it's supposed to be a surprise. I'm organizing a friendly match between Seigaku and Fudoumine, to revive their competitive spirit. For you, it may be a good opportunity to assess two of the strongest teams on the junior tennis scene."  
  
"Excellent. When will it take place?"  
  
"We're still discussing the details. I'll let you know as soon as we fix the date."  
  
Inoue frowned, pondering the idea of taking his colleague with him to watch the match.  
  
"What's wrong, Inoue-kun?" asked Ryuzaki-sensei.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that Shiba.Well, you've seen her in action."  
  
"Don't be too hard on Saori. Try to remember how you were at her age; it will help you put up with her."  
  
"Is it how you cope with teenage frenzy?" he asked in an amused tone.  
  
She stood up and reached for the teapot. "I've been teaching for more than twenty years," she grumbled, "but I still don't know how to cope with teenage frenzy."  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
"So, Tomoka, what's this good news? You can tell me now."  
  
Tomoka turned a beaming face towards Sakuno. "Not yet, I want to tell all the girls at the same time. Hurry up, don't take so much time to change."  
  
Sakuno folded her school uniform and placed it in her locker, then crouched down to tie her tennis shoes.  
  
"You're so slow today," complained Tomoka, "why are you taking so much care with your shoelaces?"  
  
"You have to be careful and do it properly if you don't want to trip yourself."  
  
Tomoka gave her an odd look, but dropped the matter. They were alone in the locker room; all the other girls had already changed into their tennis gear and left to start practice. She studied the shelves on the wall, thinking with joy that soon, one of them would have her name on it.  
  
"You finished, now? Let's go." She walked out, then realized Sakuno wasn't following. "What are you doing? " Her friend was coiling her braids into tight buns and holding them up with rubber bands. "It's the first time I've seen you do that."  
  
"It's easier this way," she replied simply. "We can go now."  
  
They walked side by side to the tennis courts, Tomoka babbling, Sakuno gathering up her concentration.  
  
"Hey girls! Come here! I have something important to tell you."  
  
"What is it Tomoka? Is it about Ryoma-kun?"  
  
Tomoka smiled broadly. "No, for once it's about me." She looked around to make sure that everyone was listening. "Starting from next month, my mother will work only part time. She'll have more time to take care or my brothers, which means that I will be able to join the club next year."  
  
Her friends greeted the news with great shouts of joy.  
  
"I'm so happy, Tomoka," said Sakuno. "Together we'll make it to the regular team."  
  
Rei Shimura, the captain of the girl's team, looked at her in amazement. "I see you've decided to give it a serious try, at last."  
  
"I'm no more stupid than anyone else," murmured Sakuno, her eyes fixing the ground. "If I try hard enough, I may achieve something."  
  
"Well said," replied Shimura "The Ryuzaki in you is starting to emerge."  
  
"But Tomo-chan, you'll have to drop Ryoma's fan-club," pointed out a second- year named Kazuko. "Playing tennis takes a lot of time."  
  
"Well, what about you?" Tomoka shot back. "You're in the team, and in Fuji- senpai's fan-club."  
  
"Oops. Got me."  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
First practice session of the week, and Ryoma was gratified to see that Kaidoh was present at roll call. Ryoma accosted him, and to his great surprise Kaidoh didn't try to escape.  
  
"Kaidoh-senpai, I should thank you for that thing you gave me last week. Very effective."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Kaidoh's eyes were saying: you asked for it. Ryoma felt like he had been slapped.  
  
"And by the way," he pushed, feeling vindictive, "you still haven't answered my question."  
  
Pregnant pause.  
  
"Which leaves you free to interpret the facts anyway you want."  
  
"I could get the wrong idea."  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
Ryoma adjusted his cap and sent him a challenging stare. "It's not what you said last Thursday."  
  
"Let's put things back in their place. When I think about it, your opinion doesn't matter."  
  
Ryoma was about to reply with something scathing when Ryuzaki-sensei interrupted them.  
  
"You look a lot better, Kaidoh. That's a relief. I was seriously considering forcing you to consult a doctor."  
  
Kaidoh gave a slightly embarrassed nod. "I needed rest, I took some."  
  
And then you're back at your most disdainful, laconic, infuriating self, thought Ryoma with disgust.  
  
"Good," said Ryuzaki-sensei. "From now on, listen to what your body tells you. Allow yourself to stand back before you reach your limits."  
  
"Yes sensei." Kaidoh humbly nodded again. "I've been reckless recently, but I've decided to pull myself together. It won't happen again."  
  
Ryoma couldn't hold a derisive snort.  
  
"I like it that you've come to this conclusion by yourself," said Ryuzaki- sensei, looking indeed very pleased. "I don't have to waste energy on a lecture."  
  
Kaidoh shrugged. "I suppose the first step in resolving a problem is to admit that you have one."  
  
Ryoma raised his eyes. Yes, Kaidoh was purposely staring at him while he said that.  
  
"You're growing up, Kaidoh," said Ryuzaki-sensei, strolling away.  
  
"Good for me." Kaidoh said through his teeth, too low for her to catch.  
  
Ryoma couldn't believe it. A steadfast and sensible Kaidoh. What would be next? A calm and dignified Momoshiro? Well, those new resolutions would be fun to demolish. It will keep him busy for a while. That, and figuring out what the hell was... different with Sakuno.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
Eating too much always made him sleepy. Ryoma shouldn't have ordered two giant ice creams. Momoshiro had wolfed down three banana splits and a vanilla milk shake, but he looked perfectly fine. It wasn't fair.  
  
"Come on, Echizen, tell me her name. I won't tell the others, I swear."  
  
"Get off my back, Momo-senpai," he answered with a yawn.  
  
"As your best friend, I should be the first to know."  
  
Best friend. Really? Ryoma considered his senpai, then the two other people who had claimed the position. Horio, a few months ago, and Nanjiroh Echizen when he was reading all that American psychobabble crap about getting close to your children. One might as well say that Momo won by default.  
  
"By the way," Ryoma ventured to sidetrack him, "how is Ann-chan?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?" said Momoshiro, suddenly on the defensive. "I haven't seen her in a while."  
  
"Then you should call her. If you ask me, she hasn't given up on you yet."  
  
The fit of denial he expected never came. Momoshiro silently turned to stare through the window of the coffee shop.  
  
"What's wrong, are you scared?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what's stopping you?"  
  
"She plays tennis."  
  
Ryoma's sleepy eyes abruptly shot open. "You've lost me there."  
  
Momoshiro nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Recently, Ryu. someone asked me if I envisaged to continue playing next year. At first, the question seemed uncalled-for, but it led me to consider how much of my life I devote to tennis, and it's. well, a lot. I spend all my free time playing, practicing or hanging out with other players. I'm not sure if it would do me any good to have a girlfriend as obsessed as I am."  
  
Ryoma pushed away the empty ice cream bowls and rested his head on the table. "You're taking it the wrong way," he said. "Do you enjoy playing tennis, yes or no? As long as the answer is yes, just keep playing. With girls, it's the same. If you want to be with Ann, stop dilly-dallying and ask her out."  
  
Momoshiro guffawed, making him flinch. "Echizen, if you think girls are as simple as tennis, you've got a long way to go!"  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
"Have you started studying for the final exams?" Hayashi asked his friends.  
  
"Not really," replied Ikeda, who was shuffling along next to him.  
  
"There's still plenty of time, no need to feel stressed," added Arai.  
  
Supply duty. The coach had given them a list of things to buy and bring back to the club before they could go home.  
  
"I'm studying at least one hour every evening," said Kachiro. "If I don't get good marks, my parents will make me quit the club."  
  
Ikeda glared at him. "Who asked you? Shut the hell up!"  
  
Kachiro and Katsuo looked at each other, but said nothing.  
  
"Arai," complained Ikeda, "why did you ask those two first-years to come with us? They're getting on my nerves. The supplies we're supposed to carry are not so heavy anyway, we can manage with just the three of us."  
  
Arai just pointed at a big store at the end of the street. "Let's go in this one, they have almost everything. That way we'll finish sooner."  
  
They walked quietly, Katsuo and Kachiro a few steps behind their senpais.  
  
"I can't wait to be in second year. Being treated like a ball boy is no fun," whispered Katsuo.  
  
"Do you think we made any progress? I can't really tell."  
  
"True, we've never played a real match."  
  
Arai stopped and turned to face them. "Eh, Katoh, if you want to assess your level, let's play again. Do you think you can beat me now?"  
  
"I'll try with all my heart," replied Kachiro, his eyes glowing.  
  
"Fine," said Arai, resuming his walk.  
  
"You can't do that again," reminded Hayashi. "Last time we all got in trouble. Now that the captain is back, the sanctions could be worse."  
  
Ikeda shrugged. "They can do whatever they want, as long as they do it somewhere else."  
  
"I'll find a place," said Arai, opening the glass door of the store for his mates. "Just keep yourself ready."  
  
"Well, uh, maybe I can help with this," offered Kachiro. "You see, my father teaches tennis at a private club."  
  
The second-years looked at him in amazement.  
  
"You're telling us only now?" reproached Hayashi.  
  
Just then, Sakuno exited the store, almost running into Katsuo. "Oh," she exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Buying supplies for the tennis club," answered Katsuo. "And you?"  
  
Ikeda grabbed the plastic bag she was holding and peered into it. "Whaouh! That's a damn good racket you've got here. How can you afford stuff like that?"  
  
"I've been saving money all year," she said, trying to get her purchase back. "Grandma told me my old racket was only suitable for a beginner."  
  
"Are you going home, now?" asked Kachiro.  
  
She hesitated, then said, "In fact, I've still got some money left. I would like to.Uh, tell me, what sort of thing can you offer to someone who. likes studying?"  
  
"Well.maybe a pen?" suggested Katsuo.  
  
Sakuno's face lit up. "Great idea! Thanks." She rushed towards the department store across the street and disappeared in it.  
  
"Okay, we'd better get moving," said Hayashi, rudely pushing Katsuo inside the store.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
End of Chapter Five  
  
.  
  
---------------------  
  
. One of my wonderful betas called this a "filler chapter". Well, she has a point, but sometimes, you have to slow down the pace to make a transition. I know not a lot happened in this chapter, sorry if you were bored to death. I promise, things get interesting in the next chapter.  
  
Thanks again for all of your reviews, it really means a lot to me when people take a moment to let me know what they thought. For instance, your comments helped me realize that some scenes were a bit confusing. My apologies, this is my first fic and I'm sort of using it to learn how to write properly... I was aiming for something short, can you believe it?! But it's been a fun ride so far, I shouldn't complain. LOL  
  
. ------------------------ 


	6. Variable Geometry 6

Title: Variable Geometry (6/?)  
  
Author name: Leo Dormiens  
  
Author email: leodormiens2000@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Warning: Non-explicit Shonen Ai  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A love triangle... No wait! It's a love square.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Takeshi Konomi. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author notes: Many, many thanks to Abinikai and Jennifer M for beta duty and being so friendly and kind.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
The park was quiet. Well, it was cold and late. People were rushing out of business buildings to take their train home and join their spouse and children at the dinner table. The place was deserted, apart from a few passers-by walking their dogs.  
  
Inui strode down a dimly lit path, his steps light and soundless despite the training weights he wore on his ankles. He knew where to look, of course. Even someone as unpredictable as Kaidoh had his favorite spots.  
  
True enough, there he was, behind an untidy hedge, doing more sit-ups than his training schedule required. Inui stared, and Kaidoh let him because his eyes were screwed shut in concentration. Inui's gaze traveled across Kaidoh's body, avidly taking in all details: Orange bandana, white shorts, black t-shirt, bare arms and legs, no socks. and in this weather, too.  
  
"You shouldn't take off your tracksuit when you're training outside," he said as quietly as possible, but it still startled Kaidoh out of his withdrawn state.  
  
The annoyed expression on Kaidoh's face softened when he saw Inui. "It's been awhile," he remarked in a slightly breathless voice that made Inui's skin tingle, then resumed his sit-ups.  
  
Inui felt immensely, unreasonably happy that Kaidoh had noticed. Did you miss me? he wanted to ask, but they weren't a couple -- not yet at any rate -- so he wasn't supposed to say things like that. "I've been busy," he simply replied, but his voice didn't sound casual enough.  
  
Kaidoh probably couldn't tell, though. He was back in the recesses of his mind from which he drew his iron will. Brows drawn together, small hissing sounds escaping his lips each time he pushed himself up. Inui took a few steps forward and crouched down so that he could block out all the small sounds in the park and focus on Kaidoh's breathing. How easy it was to imagine him sounding the same in a bed with a lover. Inui wondered if Kaidoh had ever been with anyone. Not likely, considering the boy would turn fifteen in a few months, but upon thinking it over, Inui acknowledged that he would have jumped him long ago if he had had the chance, so maybe someone else had.  
  
Not a pleasant perspective. Jealousy was a futile and dangerous feeling, it was better to think about something else. Anything else. Kaidoh had stopped and was now looking at him with a puzzled expression.  
  
"With a room like yours, packed with all sorts of training equipment, you have no reason to come here every evening," Inui said.  
  
Kaidoh obviously wanted to ask how the hell Inui knew that, but like all the times before he let it slide. "I just like it here. It helps me relax."  
  
Inui stood up in one fluid motion, then held his hand to help Kaidoh.  
  
The contact felt much too short.  
  
Calm down, Inui. Get your thoughts under control. Put the conversation on a safe track. "Did you go back to a normal training rate?"  
  
"Define normal," said Kaidoh, dusting himself off.  
  
"Well, for example, a rate that doesn't damage your health."  
  
"I'm fine, senpai, if that's what you want to know."  
  
A twig was stuck to the hair on Kaidoh's nape, below his bandana. While he reached out to dislodge it, Inui couldn't help running his fingers across the slightly damp skin, and his pulse quickened when Kaidoh didn't bolt away like he'd expected. Inui untied the bandana with a shaky hand, then put his arms around Kaidoh and buried his face in the glossy black hair, unable to form a coherent thought because, damn, he loved that smell.  
  
Kaidoh scowled and sidestepped to put some distance between them. "Have you any idea how many times I've heard that line?"  
  
Inui realized he'd spoken out loud and dumbly watched Kaidoh pick up his jacket from the nearby bench.  
  
Give me names, screamed the mad scientist in him, mentally concocting a painful and infallible poison. His possessive streak was getting hard to ignore.  
  
Kaidoh started running before he even finished zipping his jacket. "See you tomorrow at practice, Inui-senpai."  
  
When the sound of footsteps had completely faded, Inui opened his notebook at a new page, wrote the date, then all his observations. Lately, he'd dedicated almost all his free time to Sakuno, so he had a lot to catch up regarding Kaidoh. It took a long time to record down all the little changes, but as they were mostly improvements, Inui didn't mind the extra work.  
  
Then he sat on the bench, staring dreamily at the orange bandana still clutched in his hand and considered how good it had felt to touch Kaidoh -- even briefly, and how long he'd have to wait to do it again.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
The coins went inside the slot without trouble. The little lights showing what drinks were available slowly flashed, indicating that the vending machine was in perfect working order. So why was Ryoma still standing in front it, a finger raised in the air?  
  
"Please make up your mind, Ryoma-kun," urged Katsuo. "I want to buy a drink too."  
  
Ryoma continued to stare at the machine, not moving. "There's another vending machine just beside this one. You don't need to queue behind me."  
  
Katsuo rolled his eyes. It was just like Ryoma to inform him of the obvious. "I noticed, thank you! But it doesn't sell the melon juice I want."  
  
Another minute passed.  
  
"It's ridiculous," said Horio. "What do you want to drink?"  
  
"Ponta."  
  
"Then take it, damn it! What's stopping you?"  
  
"It's cold."  
  
Even Kachiro was showing signs of impatience. "What about coffee?"  
  
"Hate coffee."  
  
"Tea then?"  
  
Ryoma shrugged and raised his hand to select a can of hot milk tea, but flinched in mid-gesture when he heard Inui say "Take something with milk, Echizen. You're still far too small" as he walked past the first-years on his way to the locker room.  
  
"Are you going home already, Inui-senpai?" asked Kachiro.  
  
"No, I just need to drop a few things in my bag," Inui said, waving a notebook and a small oblong packet.  
  
With more rage than was decent when dealing with a machine, Ryoma pushed the button for black unsweetened coffee and bent down to take the can.  
  
Kachiro gave a nudge to Katsuo to get his attention. "Doesn't it remind you of something?" When his classmate only responded with a puzzled frown, Kachiro explained. "That small packet Inui-senpai was carrying. It was wrapped in Mitsukoshi gift paper."  
  
Katsuo frowned even more, then understood. "The department store? That's where Sakuno was going when we met her the other day." He took time to ponder his deductions. "But maybe it's just a coincidence."  
  
Kachiro offered a knowing smile. "It looked like a pen case."  
  
"Well." answered Katsuo, grinning too.  
  
"Did I miss something funny?" said Horio.  
  
Once Katsuo had told him the whole story, he gave an amused snort. "Why did she give him a present? Valentine's Day was three weeks ago." Then he saw Ryoma's face and added quickly. "Not that it has anything to do with it, I'm sure."  
  
Ryoma silently pulled his cap down his eyes and walked back toward the tennis courts.  
  
"You're forgetting your drink, Echizen!" called Katsuo, pulling the untouched coffee can out of the machine, but Ryoma didn't even turn around.  
  
"Oh, very clever!" said Kachiro, repeatedly hitting Horio on the head.  
  
"Ouch, calm down! I didn't mean to say anything like that. It just slipped out."  
  
"Oh no!" whined Katsuo. His friends turned to look at him. "The stupid machine is out of melon juice again!" he told them in a disgusted tone.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
"Karupin! Karupin, come back here!"  
  
Nanjiroh Echizen opened his eyes and peered around the dirty magazine lying on his face, wondering what the hell was going on. His niece Nanako was running around the house, looking distressed and a little angry.  
  
"Give it a rest, that damn cat always come back in time for its evening meal."  
  
Nanako stopped in front of him but kept glancing around the room. "Probably, but if Ryoma-san comes back before Karupin, he will start to worry. You know how he is."  
  
Nanjiroh sat up and folded his magazine, feeling like a predator on the prowl. "While we're talking about my secretive son, did you manage to squeeze anything out of him?"  
  
"Not really," Nanako shook her head. "He doesn't want to talk to me about it. Not surprising come to think of it, I'm not the right person to discuss this kind of things."  
  
"Have you tried asking his friends?"  
  
"He never brings anyone here. I spoke a little with Momoshiro-san, his friend from the tennis club who sometimes come to pick him up, but to no avail."  
  
"If Ryoma's girlfriend has gone as far as covering him in marks of ownership, things must be pretty serious between them. Maybe I should buy him some condoms and make sure he knows how to use them."  
  
"Ojisan! Don't say things like that! Ryoma is only thirteen."  
  
"What's the problem? At that age, I already had a tremendous sex life. My son should."  
  
He didn't finish his sentence, because no one was there to hear it. Nanako had turned an interesting shade of crimson before retreating hastily to the kitchen. A shame she was family, Nanjiroh thought, he wouldn't mind working on her case. It just wasn't fitting to have someone that repressed in the household.  
  
Ah, but at least Ryoma was now showing signs of interest for something other than tennis, one should be grateful for small favors. However, in order to transform his son into a miniature version of himself, Nanjiroh needed to learn more about the situation.  
  
He considered calling Sumire Ryuzaki, but rapidly discarded the idea. The old cow probably didn't know anything and she would just take it as an opportunity to bother him with stupid requests. Ah, no getting out of it, he would have to take things in his own hands and do a little spying.  
  
It was time to ring the temple bell. Nanjiroh stood up and stretched lazily. Having children sucked, he thought while hiding away his dirty magazine between the pages of an innocent-looking newspaper. You always had to keep an eye on them.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
It was in her rhythm that you could sense the most interesting improvement. Inui didn't have to take his eyes from his notebook to know that she was standing in the right position, that she held her racket properly. The steady noise of the ball repeatedly hitting the wall proved that Sakuno was doing well.  
  
When Inui started giving the girl private lessons, she was unable to return two shots out of three and as a consequence her playing pace was completely off. She'd definitely come a long way.  
  
"Am I doing okay, senpai?" Her voice revealed such need for approval that it was a bit painful to hear.  
  
"Congratulations, you got used to your new racket pretty fast."  
  
Sakuno gave a tiny, embarrassed smile. "I think I used this racket more in two weeks than the old one in almost a year.I'm practicing all the time."  
  
She had changed, a lot more than he'd anticipated. It was incredible how taking Sakuno under his wing had transformed her attitude toward tennis, but such a result wasn't exactly what he had in mind. The initial idea had been simple if not easy: to inspire Sakuno with courage, give her the self- confidence she needed to declare her feelings to Echizen. Inui had spent enough time studying the way the two first-years acted around each other to be utterly convinced that Wonder Boy --in spite of his apparent indifference-- wouldn't reject Sakuno if she made the first move. A clear, unequivocal first move that would push Echizen to the wall and conveniently out of Inui's way.  
  
Looking at Sakuno, there was nothing to suggest that a heated declaration was imminent, but the 'Distract Ryoma' mission was a complete success nonetheless. The way Echizen constantly studied the girl had become so pathetically blatant that his teammates had stopped betting on the identity of Ryoma's mysterious girlfriend, concluding that it had to be Sakuno after all.  
  
As for Kaidoh. Ah, well. Kaidoh also seemed to have something else on his mind. Scratching the surface, Inui had discovered the raging competition for the next Seigaku captain, and it certainly explained a lot.He couldn't decide if he wanted his favorite to win. Kaidoh had been under a lot of pressure recently, and the heavy responsibilities of leading the team could only make it worse. On the other hand, losing to Momoshiro would probably kill him.  
  
The whole team knew, it seemed. Fuji was the first to guess, but the others weren't stupid, nor was Ryuzaki-sensei particularly subtle. The odd thing was the lack of gossip on the subject ---maybe out of consideration for Tezuka, who couldn't hide how sad he was to leave the club. It would be interesting to research why the topic of the selection of a new leader was taboo among tactless teenagers who usually couldn't respect any boundaries.  
  
Sakuno brought him out of his musing. "Inui senpai, I finished warming-up. What shall I do now?"  
  
"Keep hitting the ball against the wall for a while. I hope you don't find it too boring."  
  
"Oh no, I know it's a very good way to practice. Good players do it all the time."  
  
While she picked up her pace again, facing the wall, Inui took a small video camera out of his sport bag and trained it on her. She must have heard him switch it on, because she suddenly turned and let out a frightened gasp. So much for doing it without her knowledge. "Don't worry, we're the only two people who will see this tape. Besides, I intended to give it to you along with the special training program I composed for next month, to help you continue on your own."  
  
Sakuno watched her tennis ball slowly roll on the ground, her eyes huge and devastated. "You. you mean, you won't give me lessons anymore?"  
  
"In a few days start the final exams, and shortly after that it's the spring break. Then I'll move on to Senior High. There will be no time for us to meet like this." In the stony silence, he added, "You don't really need me, you're on the right track."  
  
"I want to make it, to become a member of the team."  
  
"Your grandmother is a tennis coach."  
  
"And she's the best, but her being a member of my family makes it impossible for me to ask her for help."  
  
Inui had no problem seeing her point. "Why don't you turn to--" He wanted to say Echizen, but he'd promised himself he wouldn't be too blunt. "-- someone your age? You'd probably get on very well."  
  
Sakuno shook her head. "Inui-senpai, you're the only one who believes in me." He tried to deny it but she didn't let him speak. "I know I have a long way to go, I have no natural abilities for sport. At first, I joined the tennis club because its atmosphere filled me with wonder. It didn't matter if I wasn't good enough. I even thought about quitting to become a 'club manager'. This way I could still be near the people I admire, but without making a fool of myself everyday with a racket in my hand. That's when you came to me. I don't know why you did it but I'll be forever grateful, because I'm not afraid of making mistakes anymore."  
  
The turn of the conversation was making Inui uncomfortable. He hoped it didn't show on his face. Not that she would notice, her eyes were still on the ball. "Of course I believe in you. Being timid doesn't mean you can't achieve great things. But the truth is, many other people have esteem for you, even if they never tell you."  
  
Sakuno smiled, and looked at him at last. "It doesn't matter. Your support is the only thing I need to go on."  
  
Inui was speechless, and in the following silence, he observed Sakuno's cheeks go red as she realized what she'd just said.  
  
"I, huh.it's not what I meant. Well, yes it was, but.Oh no, I."  
  
Inui wanted to help her out of that mess, but he had no idea what to say. He felt relieved when she stopped trying to explain and fled at full speed.  
  
Once alone, Inui's first thought was: I forgot to switch off the camera. His second was: A lot of people are running away from me lately.  
  
Bloody hell. Another thing he hadn't seen coming. And yet he was a born strategist. A very young one, true, but it wasn't a reason for all his Machiavellian plans to backfire, damn it! He opened his notebook and wrote: S developing emotional dependence.  
  
Now Inui understood Echizen's recent hostility.  
  
He took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. He had to keep in mind that human beings weren't as easy to use as pawns in a game of chess. They never reacted exactly like you wanted them to. It was said to be the spice of life, but Inui hated things he couldn't quantify and control.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
End of Chapter Six  
  
---------------------------  
  
Notes:  
  
1- [ "Have you any idea how many times I've heard that line?" ] Since the kanji used to write Kaidoh's first name means 'Fragrance', I assumed the people wanting to tease him (or to hit on him) couldn't resist the pun. From Inui, of course, it was purely unintentional.  
  
2- There's a lot of different ways to write Inui. I like him calculating and obsessive, but not as ahead of the game as he'd like to be. And you?  
  
3- Yes, I'm aware that every scene in this chapter ends up with someone beating a retreat after something unsettling had been said. Just thought it would be funny to use a repetitive pattern. And to increase the impression that the characters are running in circles, I kept the indications of time and space to a minimum. But I promise, I'll try to amuse myself in a less irritating way next time. Lol  
  
4- A great number of people told me they had difficulties following my plot, so on the other hand I made an effort to be more explicit (that's partly why it took me so much time to update). Is it working? My betas said 'yes', now I would like your opinion.  
  
------------------------ 


	7. Variable Geometry 7

Title: Variable Geometry (7/8)  
  
Author name: Leo Dormiens  
  
Author email: leodormiens2000@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Warning: Non-explicit Shonen Ai  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A love triangle... No wait! It's a love square.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Takeshi Konomi. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author notes: I will kneel again and keep adoring my betas: Abinikai, Jennifer M, you're priceless.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
Spring at last. The days were getting longer, the spirits higher. On the last Saturday of the school year all the Seigaku regulars were back in top form and it showed during the special morning practice held to prepare for their friendly match against Fudoumine that afternoon. The whole tennis club had been bubbling with excitement since Ryuzaki-sensei announced it. Fudoumine represented a tough challenge, all the more since their team kept getting stronger. And maybe this time, if the drawing lots proved favorable, the Tezuka/Tachibana confrontation everyone wanted to see would take place on that sunny day...  
  
For Kaidoh, a second opportunity to play against Fudoumine held yet another interest. During his match against Akira Kamio, his resources had been stretched to their limit and his now famous Boomerang Snake had made its first spontaneous appearance, undermining the opponent's self confidence and boosting Kaidoh's own. This afternoon on the courts sparks would fly again, he thought, and one never knew what might come out of it.  
  
The special morning practice had begun very early at the Nishidai Private Tennis Club - where the friendly match was scheduled - and had ended around 12:30. Ryuzaki-sensei had freed them for the duration of the lunch break. They could occupy their time anyway they saw fit, under the express condition that they'd report to her at 2PM without fail, since the first games would begin half an hour later. The Seigaku regulars, along with the rest of the club members who'd come to cheer them up, decided to have lunch together in the small meeting room adjoining their locker room, as it was furnished with large tables and enough chairs for all present. They put the first-years in charge of buying sandwiches and drinks.  
  
As usual, Kaidoh chose not to join in and slipped away to continue his training. His mother had prepared him a delicious bento but he felt a bit nervous and decided to keep it for after his match, when he would fully appreciate it. Beside, skipping lunch would allow him to spend the break jogging in the Nishidai Club's vicinity.  
  
To avoid obsessing over Echizen, he silently went over the new nutritional tips he'd received from Inui: no more Coke or Pepsi, because they tended to make you feel drained when the caffeine effect wore off. Eat a lot of fruits, especially bananas that contained potassium to help reduce cramps. Inui had also suggested that he took vitamin supplements to accelerate his body's adjustment to the change of season, but Kaidoh didn't like resorting to pills. That was a point they'd have to discuss next...  
  
He caught a glimpse of Momoshiro tagging along behind him, imitating his pace. "You're running all the time, I just don't get it. Are you paid to do it or something?"  
  
Kaidoh hissed heavily. "Let me guess. You finished guzzling and you're thinking about provoking me into a digestive fight?"  
  
"I'd be only too glad to tear you down, Mamushi, but I meant it when I promised Ryuzaki-sensei I won't do it again."  
  
"You never managed to tear me down," said Kaidoh with contempt, "and even if you still had the right to try you'll never be strong enough."  
  
They saw each other every day, at school and at tennis practice. They occasionally bumped into each other in the street or in a shop on weekends. But they never spoke. Momoshiro shouldn't try to breach the wall of silence standing between them, it made things easier.  
  
"So, why are you following me if it's not to start a fight?"  
  
"In fact, I wanted to have a real conversation, but seeing how you're dead set against it, it's probably impossible. Can't you just stop running for a minute, dammit!"  
  
"Try to be polite for once, and see if it makes me listen." Kaidoh gradually slowed down, then stopped and turned around. "Go ahead. What do you have to say?"  
  
Momoshiro took a deep breath. "It's time we talk about you, me and the future of the club. Or should I say, the lack of future of the club if things go on like this."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"I'm sure anyone can see it, why we never got along. We're just... not compatible. But we're also on the same side, and it should show somehow." Momoshiro ran a nervous hand through his hair. His words seemed to be costing him. "At least before, when we could bicker and fight and all, it wasn't so bad. But look at us now, ignoring each other like enemies. Only one of us will become captain, but the other will also be in the team next year, and then what will happen? How can we expect to build a strong and united team around us if we can't even communicate?"  
  
It made sense, but Kaidoh couldn't bring himself to admit it overtly. It amounted to conceding that Momoshiro possessed a brain, after all. "What do you suggest?" he calmly asked.  
  
Momoshiro shrugged. He'd obviously expected more resistance. "I'm not saying we should hang out together or anything. We'll never be friends, but it doesn't mean we have to be on bad terms. Remember the match against Rikkai? You and I made a pretty good team."  
  
"We lost."  
  
"Sure, but we had fun." Momoshiro winked at him.  
  
Taken aback, Kaidoh turned his head away. A very bad idea, because his gaze fell upon a young couple making out rather messily on a public bench near them. Blushing, he looked away quickly. The hissing sound escaping his lips caught the girl's attention. "What's your problem, kiddo, never seen two people kissing?"  
  
Kaidoh pretended not to hear her, but her boyfriend continued the joke. "Look at him! With that scary face he'll never get himself a girl who'd want to show him..."  
  
"That's rich coming from you," Momoshiro interjected, surprising everyone. "I'd rather kiss him than the dog you're making out with!"  
  
The man leaped up to his feet. "You little punk! Are you saying my girlfriend's ugly?"  
  
Horrifying Kaidoh further, Momoshiro gave the fake blonde a very bold once- over before replying "Ugly? No. But she's terribly vulgar, and I can't think of anything more disgusting in a girl."  
  
"Momoshiro..." warned Kaidoh in a slightly strangled voice, to make him stop.  
  
His teammate smiled, unfazed. "Don't you agree?"  
  
"Of course I do, but it's rude to say it out loud. By insulting a girl, you lower yourself to these people's level."  
  
"You... you stupid...!" the girl croaked before bursting into tears.  
  
"That's it," the man shouted, charging into them, "I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
Both boys jumped out of the way and Momoshiro sent him on the ground with a casual shove. "What a wimp," he commented, watching the man writhe on the pavement.  
  
"Over here, guys!" the girl yelled angrily. "Two bastards are attacking Kyusuke!"  
  
Before Momoshiro and Kaidoh had time to process her words, a horde of angry- looking men came out from every corner. A big man with dirty hair took the fallen man by the collar and put him back on his feet. "Two against one, uh? I don't think so." He grinned from ear to ear. "Let's make it a bit more ...fun. What about two against nine?"  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
Sakuno wished the ground would open and swallow her. Once again she'd listened to Tomoka, and instead of wearing her Seigaku uniform at the Nishidai Club, she'd changed into the ridiculous new cheerleading uniform her best friend had made for her. The red skirt was much too short, and its very bright color was rather eye-catching.  
  
"Er... Tomo-chan, if you don't mind, I'll go change back into my clothes."  
  
"Oh no, it took me forever to make these. And dressed like that, we look like twins, don't you think? Don't let me down, please!"  
  
"But... since this morning, everyone's staring at us..."  
  
"That's the idea. We're here to give them a show."  
  
Maybe you are, thought Sakuno, but not me.  
  
Tomoka moved nearer, as if to tell a secret. "Ryoma-sama can't stop glancing at us."  
  
Sakuno felt her cheeks go red. She'd thought she was imagining things... "Let's hurry," she said to change the subject. "That guy is giving me the creeps."  
  
"What guy?"  
  
"Behind the tree, over there."  
  
Trying to look natural but not exactly pulling it off, Tomoka peered around. "That old pervert dressed like a monk? He looks familiar, don't you think?"  
  
Now that Tomoka said it...  
  
Someone approached them from behind and they both jumped. "Hello girls! Long time no see."  
  
"Ann Tachibana," exclaimed Tomoka. "You here to see your brother play?"  
  
"I came to cheer for the whole team. And you...seeing how you're dressed, there's no need to ask."  
  
Sakuno huddled down, trying to become invisible. Ann always wore elegant sport clothes. She no doubt thought dressing up like cheerleaders was the height of stupidity.  
  
Together, the three of them headed for the tennis courts. While walking, Sakuno checked over her shoulder, but the creepy man was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Once there, it took them about three seconds to notice something was amiss. The Fudoumine players were warming up on one of the two courts rented for the friendly match, but the Seigaku members were gathered in a tight circle around their coach.  
  
Ann frowned. "What's going on with your team?"  
  
"No idea," said Tomoka.  
  
They drew near the group, trying to catch what the discussion was about. Katsuo saw them and, greeting Ann with a little hand gesture, stepped back to give them access to the center.  
  
"They already pulled that dirty trick on us when we played Rikkai," pouted Kikumaru. "They want to see if they can do it twice and get away with it."  
  
"The situation's not the same, Eiji," protested a fidgeting Oishi. "Last time, they were coming from home and they met problems along the way. Today it's different; they were here this morning and couldn't have gone that far during the break. I'm sure something very bad happened to them!"  
  
Ryoma snickered. "Momo-senpai AND Kaidoh-senpai, disappearing at the same time. Fishy, if you ask me..."  
  
"Do you think they slipped away to argue somewhere?" said Kachiro.  
  
"Oh please, no," complained Kawamura. "We really don't need that right now."  
  
"That was bound to happen," remarked Horio in his trademark know-it-all tone. Registering the bemused looks, he added, "They have to let off steam at some point. The way they've been acting all grown-up recently just doesn't agree with them."  
  
Sakuno could hear a disturbing rumbling noise that kept getting louder and louder. With horror she realized it was coming from her grandmother whose temper, when crossed, could prove devastating.  
  
"Did Kaidoh tell you anything?" asked Tezuka, addressing Inui.  
  
"Just that he wanted to stretch his legs a bit."  
  
"Did you try his mobile phone?"  
  
"He left it in the locker room."  
  
"What about Momoshiro?" This time Tezuka turned to Ryoma.  
  
"He wolfed down a few sandwiches then left without a word."  
  
"A planned event, then," giggled Ann, making her presence known. "Will those two ever learn..."  
  
Fuji greeted her with a small amused nod. "Hello, Tachibana's little sister. Have you come to spy on the enemy?"  
  
"You could say that...There's always something funny to learn about Seigaku, it seems."  
  
Kawamura let out a heavy sigh. "This time, don't count on me to go look for them."  
  
Sakuno's grandmother checked her watch. "We're starting in fifteen minutes. You'd better start warming up."  
  
"If they don't show up in time," mused Horio, "Who'll be asked to replace them?"  
  
Sakuno raised her eyes to look at Inui and caught Kachiro furtively glancing at Arai.  
  
"No replacement," snapped the Coach. "We'll just withdraw for the two matches."  
  
The collective yell made Sakuno start.  
  
"Two losses by default, out of seven games?" exclaimed Kikumaru. "We can't afford it against Fudoumine!"  
  
If the team lost because of Kaidoh and Momoshiro, their teammates would be seriously mad...  
  
"I think that's what she wants," said Ann. "Your grandmother, I mean. There's no better way to punish them."  
  
Fuji gave Ann a knowing smile and Sakuno gaped at her in admiration. Ann wasn't just pretty, bold and good at tennis. She also had wits. It just wasn't fair.  
  
The group dispersed. The regulars started warming up, except for Tezuka who went to exchange a few words with the Fudoumine captain. Non regulars went to sit on the terraces, leaving the first years with Fuji and Ann.  
  
"We haven't seen you much recently, Ann-chan," remarked Fuji. "Don't you want to invite Momo on a second date?"  
  
If a senpai teased me like that I'd be dying of embarrassment, Sakuno couldn't help thinking.  
  
"There's no reason to," Ann simply replied. "Besides, he wouldn't exactly be thrilled by the idea."  
  
"Just try," said Ryoma with a smirk, "you'll be amazed..."  
  
"Don't be silly. With so many pretty girls attending Seigaku..." Ann pointedly looked at Sakuno and Tomoka.  
  
Sakuno couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Ann considered her to be competition?  
  
"Most of them are already claimed," said Fuji.  
  
Ryoma visibly flinched. Sakuno realized they were all waiting for her to say something, she just didn't know what.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend," said Tomoka playfully to ease the sudden tension.  
  
"Ah, but we all know Horio-kun is your soul mate."  
  
"Fuji-senpai!" cried Horio and Tomoka in perfect synchronicity.  
  
"See," Fuji said to Ann. "Already on the same wavelength."  
  
Ann lost her battle against laughter. So did Sakuno, her discomfort forgotten.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
"Hey sonny, when will you stop wasting your pocket money on soft drinks! Don't you have anything better to do with it?"  
  
Caught of guard, Ryoma dropped the coin he'd been about to put in the vending machine. "Dad? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing in particular. I was just passing down the street..."  
  
Ryoma let out a skeptical snort.  
  
"Alright, alright," admitted his father. "I'm here to watch you play. Honestly, you could have told me you had a match today. Why are you so secretive?"  
  
"It's only a friendly match, nothing important."  
  
As long as he'd been playing tennis his father had never bothered to attend any of his games, and he certainly wouldn't start now. The annoying old man had come for something else, he bet. Ryoma pocketed the coin and strolled to an empty bench to take a nap, bracing himself for the worst when he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
While following, his father lit up a cigarette. "Shouldn't you go back to the courts? Your friends must be waiting for you."  
  
"There are two games before mine."  
  
"Want to play a bit against me, to put you in the mood?"  
  
"No thanks." Please leave. Please leave...  
  
"Don't take all the space." His father rudely pushed Ryoma's legs off the bench and sat beside him.  
  
Ryoma reluctantly opened his eyes and glared. "What do you want?" He wished he wouldn't get an answer.  
  
"I've heard about you and that girl."  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"A Ryuzaki, uh?" mused Nanjiroh, a dreamy smile on his face. "Like father like son, I guess."  
  
Ryoma abruptly sat up straight, horrified. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ah, nothing."  
  
Ryoma's imagination was spinning out of control. He shook his head to empty it of disgusting thoughts. There were things about his father he'd never want to know.  
  
"How are things between you? Are you past the kissing stage yet? Don't be shy, tell everything to your dad."  
  
"There's nothing to tell you. Now let me rest." Ryoma tried to lie down again, but a grip on his shoulder forced him to keep a sitting position.  
  
"Is it already over? You weren't good enough?"  
  
"Leave me alone," Ryoma snapped, trying in vain to extricate himself.  
  
"Oh I get it, she dumped you for another guy."  
  
At last Ryoma escaped his father's clutch and stood up. "Listen dad, if anyone sees you here and recognizes you, I'll never forgive you. Just. Go."  
  
Nanjiroh threw his cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his foot. "You're not ready for a man-to-man talk. That's because you're not a man yet, or else you wouldn't let another guy steal your girlfriend."  
  
Ryoma rolled his eyes. He picked up his racket and strode away, exasperated beyond bearing.  
  
But Nanjiroh, with the inhuman speed he sometimes used when playing tennis, appeared once again in front of him. "You'd better win your match, sonny. Don't make me any more ashamed than I already am."  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
Kaidoh glanced at the scoreboard.  
  
Court A:  
  
Oishi - Ibu 5-7  
  
Tezuka - Kamio 6-2  
  
Echizen - Uchimura 6-4  
  
Court B:  
  
Kaidoh - Sakurai XX  
  
Kikumaru - Tachibana 3-6  
  
Momoshiro - Ishida XX  
  
Fuji - Mori 6-4  
  
"Seigaku lost," he informed Momoshiro, who couldn't look for himself as both of his eyes were black and puffy. Not that Kaidoh was in a better state. A still bleeding split lip, scratches and bruises all over his arms and legs, his Seigaku tennis outfit torn and soiled beyond repair. They'd limped back to the Nishidai Club, leaning against each other for support, only to see the games were over.  
  
Their arrival had cast a chill over the place, Kaidoh noticed. They were surrounded by unpleasant stares, but the worst was the deadly silence. Through it he could hear Shinji Ibu mumbling about his match and how unfair it was that no one congratulated him for winning his match cause they all thought Oishi only lost because he was beside himself with worry for his two missing teammates while in truth Shinji had just played better and blahblahblah...  
  
Ryuzaki-sensei looked down on them with a 'Well?' expression that made Kaidoh want to squirm.  
  
"I'll go get the first-aid kit," said Oishi, shaking his head sadly.  
  
"To say I'm deeply disappointed with you two would be the understatement of the year," said Ryuzaki-sensei in her coldest voice. "Care to explain how you got yourselves in such a state?"  
  
"We were attacked," said Momoshiro.  
  
Kaidoh nodded to confirm. "By a street gang," he added.  
  
Even Shinji grew silent. The surrounding hostility became suffocating.  
  
"Eh, it's the truth," claimed Momoshiro. "Why would we make up something like that?"  
  
"But where were you, and what exactly were you doing together in the first place?" demanded Kikumaru, with no trace of his usual good mood. Losing badly to Kippei Tachibana could do that to you...  
  
Kaidoh opened his mouth to answer, but Momoshiro squeezed his harm to ask him not to.  
  
"I see," said Ryuzaki-sensei, conveying all of her simmering anger in those two syllables. "Go make yourselves presentable. You're a pitiful sight."  
  
She turned to go and Tezuka called after her. "Sensei..."  
  
She spun to look at him, murder in her eyes. "If you dare say anything resembling even remotely to 'I told you so', you'll never live long enough to attend senior high school!"  
  
One corner of Tezuka's mouth twitched, almost imperceptibly. Easy to miss, if you didn't know him well. "I just wanted to discuss disciplinary measures."  
  
Ryuzaki-sensei shrugged. "Don't bother thinking about that. I've taken care of it, with Inui's help."  
  
Kaidoh shuddered. Inui had not taken his eyes off him since he'd returned with Momoshiro. That wasn't a good sign.  
  
The Fudoumine players stared wide-eyed, probably shaken to witness Seigaku's public washing of dirty linen. Tachibana cleared his throat. "Well, we're going back to our locker room. Is it okay with you if we leave in twenty minutes?"  
  
"No problem," answered Tezuka. "Sorry about that."  
  
"Please don't be. The only thing I regret is not getting the chance to play against you, Tezuka."  
  
"I can't believe those guys," complained Momoshiro. "We're bleeding all over the place and they engage in small talk."  
  
"You two..." warned Tezuka. "I clearly remember the coach asking you to go make yourselves presentable. We won't delay our hosts to wait for you."  
  
"Sorry captain," answered Kaidoh between barely moving lips.  
  
"Hosts?" wondered Momoshiro.  
  
"If you've deigned to come back earlier," said Inui, "You'd know Fudoumine had kindly invited us to a karaoke party in celebration of their victory."  
  
"Oh great, I love karaoke!" Momoshiro tried to smile but his face hurt too much.  
  
"Momo," said Inui in the creepy purr that never failed to unsettle his opponents, "when I'm through with you, you'll be in no shape to enjoy the party."  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
End of chapter 7  
  
-----------------------  
  
Notes:  
  
[ "A Ryuzaki, uh?" mused Nanjiroh, a dreamy smile on his face. "Like father like son, I guess." ] If the idea of Nanjiroh having a thing for Sumire when he was a teenager makes you too uncomfortable, you're free to think I'm referring to Reika Ryuzaki, the beautiful and talented tennis player in Ace o Nerae. As a tennis freak, I'm sure Nanjiroh watched it in his youth (most Japanese people did), even if it's a shojo anime.  
  
*Sigh*...Seven chapters down, one to go! The next chapter will be the last, and well...probably the longest. It may be a while before I update. Please try to understand, I'm a very slow writer, maybe because it's my first fic (but I seriously doubt it). And frankly, my English is not as good as I thought it was (I should consider deleting the word 'bilingual' from my resume...). In my little brain, things happen in an awful mix of French, Japanese and English, then I have to try and make sense with the help of my betas.  
  
But if you kill me, you'll never get chapter 8, so please be kind. Oh, and by the way, feedback makes me write a lot faster!  
  
------------------------ 


	8. Variable Geometry 8

Title: Variable Geometry (8/8)  
  
Author name: Leo Dormiens  
  
Author email: leodormiens2000@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Warning: Non-explicit Shonen Ai  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A love triangle... No wait! It's a love square.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Takeshi Konomi. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author notes: Many thanks again to my beta-team, Abinikai and Jennifer M, and to everyone who encouraged me along the way.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
Inui shook his head. "I'm afraid not."  
  
"Please tell me he's joking." Kamio turned towards his captain. "You didn't agree to this."  
  
Tachibana shrugged. "I figured, if the Seigaku players who lost today had to take this punishment, so so could we. It's only fair."  
  
Uchimura and Mori, sitting next to each other in the karaoke parlor, exchanged nervous glances. Kamio looked even paler than usual. "But, you didn't tell us anything about this...this..." he shook a finger in the direction of the green liquid, grasping for an appropriate word.  
  
"It's called Penal Tea," provided Ryoma with a smirk.  
  
"Do you think it would have made any difference if the captain had told us?" asked Shinji. "You'd have played better?"  
  
"Go on, make fun of me," grumbled Kamio, "I'd like to see how you'd have done against Tezuka..."  
  
"It looks gross," said Mori.  
  
"It smells even worse," added Uchimura.  
  
Kamio sighed. "We don't deserve this."  
  
"Oh come on," snapped Momoshiro, "stop making a fuss and drink it, if you...Ouch!" He yelped as Ryoma kicked him under the table.  
  
"I'd advise you to keep a low profile," answered Inui, not even sparing him a glance.  
  
They were more than thirty in a karaoke room made for twenty-five people, so they had to sit very close to each other. In spite of that, they had managed to isolate Kaidoh and Momoshiro in a corner, as no one wanted to speak to them.  
  
"It's not that awful," said Fuji in a helpful tone. "Actually, some of us even like it."  
  
"Do you want mine?" Kikumaru pushed his glass toward Fuji with a hopeful look.  
  
"Uh, no thanks. Not today."  
  
"It was worth a try," laughed Kawamura, patting Kikumaru on the shoulder.  
  
They'd decided that everyone would drink at the same time, the defeated players a full glass of Penal Tea and the others the innocuous beverages they'd ordered from the menu. Ryuzaki-sensei raised her glass of orange juice, giving the signal. There was a chorus of 'Kanpai!', then a few strangled cries as five boys clutched their stomachs, trying not to throw up.  
  
"Don't panic, you'll live," said Ryoma to a squirming Kamio.  
  
All the Fudoumine regulars looked properly horrified. "Now I'm almost glad I won by forfeit," murmured Ishida.  
  
Kaidoh and Momoshiro were the only ones with nothing to drink. "Do you think they want us to die of thirst?" said Momoshiro, dabbing his puffy eyes with a wet towel.  
  
"You wish," snapped Ryuzaki-sensei, folding her arms.  
  
Inui adjusted his glasses. "Failing to show up for a game without proper justification is an act of treason. Therefore, I've prepared something special for the two of you."  
  
"Something worse than Penal Tea?" exclaimed Ishida in complete amazement. "Is it possible?"  
  
"I've tried my best." Inui stood and went to fetch a pitcher of water and two empty glasses from a tray near the door. He filled the glasses then put them in front of the suddenly terrified boys. "And I have to say," he commented casually, removing a small vial from his pocket, "I'm very proud of my new invention. It's called Gloom Doom."  
  
A few seconds after Inui emptied the content of the vial in the glasses, the water darkened and thickened, transforming into a gray jelly. "Inui- senpai," croaked Momoshiro, "we can't drink that. It's not even liquid!"  
  
"Well, we can ask the waitress to bring you spoons if that would help," said Ryuzaki-sensei, eliciting a collective laughter.  
  
"Why are you so damn cruel? It wasn't our fault, I swear." Momoshiro nudged Kaidoh. "Hey, he always listens to you. Ask him to give us something else. Anything. Please!"  
  
Kaidoh, who had been staring mutely at his own glass, raised his eyes. "Inui-senpai," he whispered, "you can't do this to me."  
  
Inui stared intensely at Kaidoh for a long silent moment. "It's for your own good," he answered softly. "Sometimes important lessons have to be learned through pain."  
  
Tachibana cleared his throat, and sent a bemused glance to his sister across the room. She silently mouthed 'I'll explain later' and gave him a reassuring smile. The Seigaku members ignored the weird undertones in Inui's comment and urged their mates to drink.  
  
Momoshiro fingered the red angry lump on his forehead. "It's not safe for me to take this. I may have a concussion, for all we know, and the side effects..."  
  
Kaidoh took a deep breath, clutched the glass in his left hand ---the one that wasn't wrapped in a white bandage--- and emptied it in one gulp. He then bolted out of the room before anyone had time to ask him how it tasted.  
  
"If he can do it, so can you," said Tezuka in an uncompromising tone.  
  
Momoshiro slumped in his seat, but didn't protest. After a while, he tried to take a sip, but when he raised the glass to his lips, the gray jelly seemed to crawl into his mouth like a small scared animal, disappearing in one go.  
  
"Eww!" exclaimed Tomoka, accurately expressing the pervading disgust.  
  
Ishida shook his head in dismay. "What the hell does he use to make those drinks?"  
  
"Topic number one on the 'Don't Ask' List," Ryoma calmly said.  
  
Momoshiro, his face a worrying shade of green, staggered towards the exit, but Ryuzaki-sensei stopped him dead in the doorway. "Where do you think you're going? Eager to resume your fight with Kaidoh, are you?"  
  
"Do you want me to throw up on you?" Momoshiro managed to articulate through the hand he'd clasped on his mouth.  
  
"Sorry, dear, you'll have to hold it until Kaidoh comes back. There's no way I'll leave you two outside unsupervised."  
  
Momoshiro was making frantic gestures at his teammates, suggesting the best he could without using words that one of them escorted him to the bathroom.  
  
"Any of you feel like babysitting?" Ryuzaki-sensei listened with satisfaction at the stony silence before adding, "See? You'll just have to hold on and wait for your turn."  
  
Except for the captain, all the Fudoumine camp looked quite shaken by the scene. Tezuka felt again the need to apologize.  
  
"Seigaku's methods are effective, that's what counts. I know better than to pass judgment." Tachibana suppressed a nervous laugh and took one of the karaoke consoles from the table. "Well, we'd better start. Who's first?"  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
Ryoma yawned and peered around. Until that dreadful day, he'd managed to avoid getting hauled inside a karaoke parlor. Back in New York, it had been easy, but in Japan so many people thought karaoke was the only activity worth doing on weekends, and his classmates constantly pestered him to give it a try. Well, at least from now on he would turn them down with full knowledge of the facts. Honestly, did people really do that for fun? He wasn't impressed.  
  
Ryuzaki-sensei had excused herself to give a phone call to that reporter Inoue, to ask him to forget what he'd seen that afternoon, Ryoma was sure. Momoshiro was quietly agonizing on one of the padded benches, his head resting on Ann's lap. Inui was asking Kamio, Mori and Uchimura a long set of embarrassing questions to assess their reactions to Penal Tea. All the others had their eyes set on the tiny stage. It seemed to be the right moment to escape.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Tezuka. He'd forgotten about Tezuka. Damn. "Uh... the music's too loud. I need a break."  
  
A thick catalogue landed in Ryoma's hands. "Select a song before you go."  
  
"It's ok, I'll pass my turn."  
  
Tezuka shook his head. "You have to sing at least once, to show our host you enjoy their company."  
  
First, Ryoma had to wake up earlier than usual for the extra morning practice. Then he'd been followed and harassed by his own father. After that his team had lost in the most stupid way possible ---treason, Inui had been right to use the word. And to crown it all, he was now required to degrade himself by actually participating to the party. What a wonderful day...  
  
He reluctantly flipped through the catalogue, trying to imagine Tezuka holding a microphone. "Uh, Captain, what song did you choose?"  
  
"I won't sing."  
  
Ryoma frowned. "So, I have to, but you don't. May I ask why?"  
  
"No."  
  
"May I ask why I may not?"  
  
"No."  
  
There was no use glaring at Tezuka. Ryoma bit down a cutting remark and buried his nose in the catalogue. For the first time he understood the real benefits of being the leader of the team. It was worth shouldering all the responsibilities, really, to be able to spare oneself such humiliation. Maybe he should give it a shot.  
  
He settled for 'We will rock you' by Queen. The rock anthem was so popular among sportsmen that surely as soon as the tune would echo in the room, most of the boys would start to sing along ---in broken English, oh god--- saving Ryoma the trouble.  
  
Outside it was already dark. The days were getting longer, but not fast enough, Ryoma felt. The karaoke club was set back from a busy avenue, the narrow street outside the building was deserted and rather silent.  
  
Kaidoh was nowhere to be seen. Ryoma slowly paced up and down the street, scanning all the dark corners in which a wounded animal could seek refuge. The soft noise of a slightly heavy, irregular breathing told him where to look. Kaidoh sat on the steps of the club's emergency exit, on the left side of the building, his face half hidden in the shadows. "Are you all right, senpai?"  
  
"Go away."  
  
Ryoma stretched and turned his face towards the sky. "Mmh, it's so much nicer here. Upstairs, the heat's suffocating."  
  
An irritated hiss was the only answer he got. Ryoma planted himself in front of his curled up teammate to get a better view. Kaidoh had been more dead than alive to begin with, what with the severe beating he'd taken. Now the Gloom Doom thingy had completely finished him off. He probably couldn't move if his life depended on it. Well, such an occasion was too tempting to miss, and Ryoma seized it without a qualm. He sat cross-legged on the pavement just in front of Kaidoh, not caring about getting dirt on his clothes. From there he had a very good view on Kaidoh's face, which was rather convenient since he intended to catch and interpret every single emotion reflected on it.  
  
"You really look like hell," Ryoma commented casually. Kaidoh kept his eyes half-closed and lowered on the ground, and he was obviously making efforts to keep his breathing silent. How mortified he must be to be seen in a moment of total weakness... Ryoma almost felt sympathetic. Almost.  
  
"Ne, senpai, I haven't seen much of you lately. I mean, outside of tennis practice. Aren't you interested in me anymore?"  
  
Kaidoh kept silent, but his jaw clenched visibly.  
  
"I'd like to play a match against you one these days," Ryoma continued, feeling he was getting there. "It's funny how we're always sorted in different groups for the club's monthly ranking. Aren't you curious, Kaidoh- senpai? Don't you wonder, now, if you have what it takes to beat me?"  
  
Stormy eyes flew open, and Ryoma saw in their depth that Kaidoh was indeed near the edge. It was almost too easy.  
  
"It's a bit low, even from you, to start messing with me now."  
  
Ryoma, who had anticipated that amply justified retort, merely smirked and replied "Come on, senpai, don't underestimate yourself. You're never helpless. Not even after getting consecutively trampled by Momo-senpai and poisoned by Inui-senpai."  
  
His cockiness struck Kaidoh dumb for a while. Then after a tired sigh, "I did not get trampled by Momoshiro. How many times would I have to repeat that we didn't fight with each other!"  
  
Ryoma waved his hand. "You should save all your explanations for the coach and the captain. I'm not the one with the means to torture you."  
  
At that last statement, something unsettling flashed in Kaidoh's eyes, and for the first time Ryoma felt uneasy about what he was trying to do. He let a few minutes pass in silence, as much to give Kaidoh some time to recover as to reaffirm his own purpose. In truth, he had nothing to be ashamed of. Whatever was happening, Kaidoh started it, first by stalking Ryoma, then by refusing to justify his actions when he got caught.  
  
"You really missed something, you and Momo-senpai. Fudoumine's gotten awesome. Tachibana in particular played a mean game. You should have seen how---"  
  
"Go back inside," Kaidoh cut in with an unusually flat tone.  
  
"I will. When Kawamura-senpai will be through his disco medley. Racket in hand..." That got a weak smile from Kaidoh. "In the meantime, I'd rather keep you company. You'll miss me terribly during the spring break, so..."  
  
"Don't kid yourself. I can't wait to be rid of you for a while."  
  
Ryoma's grin intensified. "For a while, yeah. Then after a few days it'll start to hurt, seeing me only in dream..."  
  
"I don't spend my nights thinking about you, stupid brat!"  
  
Ryoma cocked his head, pretending to think it over. "Well, they say running is very effective to relieve sexual urges... You probably sleep like the dead, come to think of it."  
  
Kaidoh seemed more dismayed than angry. "You're sick."  
  
"You're one to talk. At least I have never spied on anyone."  
  
"The coach's granddaughter doesn't count?"  
  
Ryoma cringed, but he forced himself not to look away. "Another stupid rumor I should thank you for?"  
  
"Oh no, Echizen. That one, you brought it on yourself without help."  
  
So. Even half dead, the snake still had bite. A change of subject was called for. "By the way, how is it going with Inui-senpai? Have you planned to see each other during the break?" Don't you dare tell me it's none of my business, he thought, watching Kaidoh retreat even further in the shadows. When it became clear he wouldn't get another word out of him, Ryoma ostentatiously checked his watch. "I'd better get back, I guess. It's almost my turn."  
  
He started to rise, then paused in mid-gesture, gathering the nerve to go through with what he had in mind. "Kaidoh-senpai, there's a point I'd like to make clear. Last time we had a 'talk', you got away thinking you had the upper hand. Don't let it go to your head. Whatever happens between us..." he got up, noticing with satisfaction that Kaidoh was following his movements under his eyelashes, "...I'm the one on top."  
  
He crossed the distance in one leap, climbed on Kaidoh's lap and grasped either side of his head. He allowed himself to savor the 'deer caught in headlight' look on his teammate's face before closing the distance between their mouths. At first he'd intended to bite ---well, there wasn't a better way to get even--- but under the pressure the cut on Kaidoh's lower lip reopened and Ryoma tasted blood. He ventured a bit further, thrusting his tongue in the open mouth but quickly recoiled in utter disgust. "Ew, that Gloom Doom's simply the worst thing I've ever... Yuck! What the hell did Inui- senpai put in your glass...?"  
  
"Like you said yourself earlier, you're not supposed to ask."  
  
Speak of the devil...Ryoma slowly disengaged himself from a very breathless, flushed and glaring Kaidoh, stood up and took a few steps to face a calm, collected but nonetheless seething Inui. "Inui-senpai, you have an amazing sense of timing. I take it you're done investigating the effects of Penal Tea for the evening."  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Echizen?"  
  
"You know, I've come to understand what you see him." Ryoma made a show of wiping his bloody lips with the back of his hand. "He's so fun to play with..." He pointedly ignored the furious growl behind him, focusing on Inui.  
  
"He's not a toy."  
  
"Mmh, a challenging puzzle at least, that we could solve between the two of us."  
  
"I don't intend to share."  
  
"Your loss."  
  
"I'm right here and I can hear you, you know!" exploded Kaidoh.  
  
Inui's glasses reflected the streetlights like tiny mirrors. "You're aware you're going to pay for that, right?"  
  
Ryoma sent him what he hoped was the most annoying smile he'd ever pulled. "I'm trembling at the very thought of it."  
  
Inui seemed suddenly tired of dealing with him and walked toward Kaidoh, but Ryoma stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. Oh no, senpai, I'm not letting you near him, he's far too vulnerable right now. "We should go back inside, don't you think? Or Ryuzaki-sensei will send a search party."  
  
Inui stared at Ryoma's bold hand resting on him, then at Kaidoh. He silently turned around and walked away. Ryoma forced himself not to look back at Kaidoh while he followed the third-year.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
Inui gave a small salute to the counter clerk on the ground floor before climbing the stairs, glad he didn't have to fake a cool exterior. He really was calm, in a surreal, detached kind of way. He wasn't going to snap Echizen's neck because the damn brat didn't deserve a clean, quick death. He deserved to suffer.  
  
"Are you mad at me, senpai?"  
  
Inui froze, and Echizen seized that opportunity to jump a few steps ahead of him. It was pathetic, really, to try to compensate the height difference by standing on a higher step. But at least it proved that Echizen wasn't feeling so confident after all.  
  
"Please don't be mad," said the little devil, leaning on the wall. "It' just not worth it. The world we're living in is a very simple one, if we don't complicate it needlessly."  
  
Inui folded his arms. Go on, spit it out. I'm all ears.  
  
"What I suggest is a friendly agreement. You keep out of my business, I'll keep out of yours."  
  
In other words, leave Sakuno alone and you can get Kaidoh back. How sly. How utterly devious. Inui was tempted to accept the deal, but his fast- working brain provided three reasons not to: First, there was no way it'd ever be that simple, not with that unmistakable 'thrill of the chase' glimmer in the first-year's huge eyes. It probably ran in the family, that persistent willingness to try to have your cake and eat it too. Inui should collect more data on the boy's background... Second, he was reluctant to let Echizen off so easily. And lastly, the only time Echizen was willing to compromise was when he was at the end of his rope. Inui shrugged. "You must be pretty desperate, to make me such an offer."  
  
A raised eyebrow, then a smirk. "The game's boring, that's all. I want to move on to something else. You also need to move on, senpai, or you'll never get a life."  
  
Ah Echizen, stop trying to get at me, you're only putting yourself in more danger. "You're in my way."  
  
Echizen pushed himself against the wall and gestured him to pass. "Is that a yes, then?"  
  
"No," Inui replied.  
  
A slight pause. Now you could really smell the fear. "Think carefully."  
  
"I've made up my mind." Inui drawled, holding the door for Echizen.  
  
On the little stage, Ann, Sakuno and Tomoka were hopping merrily, performing a boy-band song with fangirl fervor. They turned towards the door when it opened and Sakuno faltered, putting the two other girls off their rhythm. Was it because of his appearance, or Echizen's? Inui, of course, knew the answer, but he wasn't going to tell the brat. Another seed of doubt planted in Echizen's brain. Soon it would become unbearable.  
  
The trio finished the song in a thunder of applause ---well, the cuteness did make up for the lack of talent--- and got off the stage, waving hands at the audience. That was the moment Echizen chose to do something so unexpected it almost made Inui gape. The first-year pushed past his bemused teammates and threw himself between Sakuno and Tomoka just as they were regaining their seats. He then proceeded to stubbornly ignore both girls as if they were the ones invading his space.  
  
Inui had to smile. For a brief moment, he had feared that Echizen had suddenly grown a romantic backbone and was going to win the war. In fact he was still his rude and tactless self, trying to act on his feelings without admitting he had any. When you knew exactly what was going on, it was rather funny to watch.  
  
Tomoka didn't seem to mind. But then she wasn't in love with him, just star- struck. As for Sakuno...well, one could put it that way: if Inui were to set the girl against Echizen, reminding her regularly of that particular evening would definitely help.  
  
It cost him dearly, but Inui had resolved to leave Kaidoh alone for a while, to let the situation cool off a bit. But on the other hand, it meant plenty of time to see Sakuno during the break. He fished out his notebook and immersed himself in a long summary of the day's events.  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
The karaoke party had somewhat dissipated the sting of the defeat, and on the train home the Seigaku members were idly chatting among themselves, dozing or playing cards. One of them however, sat very straight, fists clenched and unblinking eyes staring into space. Three traumatic incidents in just one day, that was a lot, even for Kaidoh Kaoru. The next day would be 'freak out' time, but right at the moment the simple act of breathing was taking all his energy.  
  
Next to him, Momoshiro yawned. "So, Mamushi, did you think about what I told you this afternoon?" Getting no reply, he reluctantly opened his achy eyes. "Eh, are you listening?"  
  
"Just shut up," mumbled Kaidoh, as if to himself. "It's all your fault anyway. If only you'd kept your mouth shut we wouldn't have gotten into that fight, and Inui-senpai wouldn't have made us swallow that thing, and I wouldn't have to hide outside of the parlor, and then Echizen couldn't have- --" He stopped cold, horrified at what he'd almost said.  
  
"How dare you say that? I stood up for you and that's how you thank me!"  
  
"I didn't ask for your help. Keep the 'knight in shining armor' act for the girls and the first-years."  
  
"You're such a prick." Momoshiro shifted in his seat, trying in vain to find a comfortable position. "It's annoying to be constantly likened to you."  
  
"We have nothing in common."  
  
Momoshiro laughed. "You mean, apart from being two guys of the SAME age, attending the SAME school, playing the SAME sport for the SAME team?"  
  
"And let's not forget that you're both pigheaded trouble-magnets." Fuji was kneeling on the seat in front of them, smiling that special smile of his, the one that meant he was going to pull the rug from under your feet. "Ryuzaki-sensei's really mad, you know. The captain's title is completely out of reach, now. Tough luck."  
  
Kaidoh snorted and shook his head. "She can't rule us out. Who else could it be? Arai?"  
  
"Well, why not?" replied Fuji, switching on his cell phone to check the messages. "But don't you think you're forgetting someone?" With a casual head gesture, he pointed to the only first-year regular, sound asleep a few seats from them.  
  
There was a long pause as both boys considered the possibility.  
  
"No fucking way!" exclaimed Momoshiro.  
  
"Over my dead body!" said Kaidoh at the same time.  
  
Fuji chuckled. "Here's the ultimate common ground, don't you think? Put it to good use."  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
The other third-years hadn't missed a scrap of the conversation. When Fuji closed his phone and came back to seat next to Tezuka, Kikumaru and Inui were snickering.  
  
"I suppose you're proud of yourself," said Kawamura.  
  
"Quite," replied Fuji, crossing his legs. "No need to worry. The next team will be a strong one."  
  
Tezuka emitted a tiny grunt, which his friends ---having spent three years learning how to read him--- understood as 'I reprove the method but appreciate the result'.  
  
"Eh, we should do something to mark the occasion," suggested Oishi. "After all, we're moving on to another school."  
  
Kawamura was enthusiastic. "You could all come tomorrow at my place. We'll play Monopoly and video games."  
  
Inui accepted with good grace.  
  
"For once you have to come, Tezuka," said Kikumaru. "Consider it your last duty as captain."  
  
"All right." Tezuka answered after a brief hesitation.  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Kikumaru. "We'll all be there. A complete third-years celebration."  
  
"Well, I'm afraid I won't join you tomorrow. Yuuta's coming home tonight for the spring break."  
  
"So what?" replied Kikumaru. "You don't have to spend every minute with him."  
  
Fuji gave him the puzzled, slightly outraged look of a priest who'd just been asked to skip mass.  
  
Kikumaru sighed. "Ok, forget what I just said."  
  
.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
.  
  
The End  
  
------------------------  
  
. Notes: Ok, I admit: this wasn't what I had in mind. I tried to write a fluffy happy end... and came out with this! It went according to plan (all sweet and shmoopy) until my computer crashed, deleting half the chapter. I couldn't rewrite the scenes from memory so the plot took a different turn. But strangely I like it like that, it's so messed up and full of possibilities... No need for a sequel, we all know what's gonna happen: Ryoma and Inui's stupid showdown will be interrupted by Kaidoh and Sakuno's rebellion, and all hell will break loose. Mmh, now that's something I'd like to see. Lol  
  
I shortened the last part by cutting a Arai/Kachiro scene in the train, because somehow it didn't fit in the chapter. I don't know what to do with it, I considered posting it on its own, but it's too short, I think.  
  
Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to drop a line to tell me they've been reading and enjoying. Your support throughout the writing of this piece has made the process a joy. I doubt I would have finished this if not for all your wonderful reviews!  
  
Oh, and by the way, since you asked: no, English is not my first language. I'm so happy some of you didn't notice... (^_^).  
  
Leo Dormiens, a very happy fangirl who found a lot of RyoKai and KaiRyo doujinshis at the Omega Tenipuri convention last Saturday!  
  
------------------------- 


End file.
